


The Serpent Pit

by maraudernumber_5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Pureblood Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudernumber_5/pseuds/maraudernumber_5
Summary: Hermione Granger's world is turned upside down when she finds out she was adopted. What happens when she starts living in the Serpent Pit and falls for none other than Draco.CW: this story contains mentions of anxiety, panic attacks, torture, brief mentions of intimacy, and heavily implied sexual relations
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, I just have a few things to say.

#1: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

#2: I don't support J.K. Rowling, or any of the hateful, ignorant things she says or believes.

#3: Please be respectful, if you don't like something you can provide constructive criticism, but please don't leave hateful comments! Thank you.

Enjoy the story!  
Love always,  
Silver Slytherin Queen


	2. Prologue

Hermione POV:

I remember the day I found out I was a Zabini well.

~Flashback~

It was my 8th year at Hogwarts in February. Harry and Ron didn't come back so I was sitting at lunch chatting with Ginny. When Professor McGonagall approached us at the far end of the Gryffindor table.

"Miss Granger," she began, "I need to talk to you in my office immediately."

I gave Ginny a wide eyed look. I had been enjoying my first relatively peaceful year at Hogwarts; without Voldemort trying to kill Harry I had time to relax and enjoy school life. For once I wasn't holed up in the library, I mean, I kinda did still spend a lot of time in the library, but not because I was trying to save my bestfriend's life, I was there to read through material I wanted to pick up. It was great. Being Head Girl had its perks, even if I had to be civil around Malfoy. Anyway, back to the story!

I got up quickly and scurried after McGonagall towards her office.

"Please, dear, have a seat," she said, "I have some pretty surprising news I think you will want to be sitting for."

'Oh no,' I started preparing for the worst. Voldemort is back, Harry is in trouble, Death Eaters are threatening Hogwarts. I braced myself in the chair for the blow.

"I have just received word from Arlette Zabini," said McGonagall, "It turns out as a child you were placed in the muggle world for your own protection. When you were born your biological mother, Arlette Zabini, could sense that you and your twin were very powerful together, and didn't want you to be used by Voldemort in the war she could sense was coming. So you were separated from your twin placed with adoptive parents, but now that the threat is out of the way, your mother would like to reconnect with you." (A/N - I chose the name Arlette because they are Italian)

"Wait," I cut in, "Twin?!"

"Yes," McGonagall said, "Blaise Zabini is your twin."

'Holy shit,' I thought to myself, 'this was NOT what I was expecting.'

I sat there in shock, a million thoughts racing though my head. Could it be? Am I a Zabini? I'm Blaise Zabini's twin!? Arlette Zabini wants to reconnect with me? Is this real? Why didn't mum and dad tell me? I have a TWIN!!!????

"I told Mr. Zabini about 10 minutes before and he is recovering from the shock in the Slytherin Common Rooms, should you need to talk to him."

"Yes, Professor," I managed to get out before relapsing into silence.

~End Flashback~

The first person I told was Ginny, and to say she was shocked would be an understatement. She couldn't believe that I was actually a Pureblood witch, not that it mattered, and she was the one who convinced me to go talk to Blaise.

I quickly connected with Blaise and now we were practically bestfriends. Along with Blaise I became close friends with Pansy Parkinson and sort of friends with Draco Malfoy.

Ginny and I started hanging out with the Slytherins and we introduced them to our friends. We spent the rest of 8th year hanging out with Pansy, Draco, Blaise, and Luna.

After 8th year Blaise bought an enormous mansion on the coast of Italy and convinced us to move in. Since Ginny, Luna, and I are outnumbered by Slytherins, we call it the Serpent Pit.

I am still friends with Harry and Ron, but Harry is really busy with Auror work and Ron gets busy helping Fred and George in WWW. (A/N - I couldn't let Fred die even if he isn't a main character.)

Pansy, Luna, Ginny, and I go out for drinks every Friday evening after I get off work and then spend the rest of the weekend with the boys too. Ron always spends the weekends with us and Harry usually tries to come for at least one day.

I work for the Ministry now as Head of the Department of Magical Enforcement, Ginny is a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, Luna took over for her dad at the Quibbler, and Pansy runs one of the most famous fashion magazines in the wizarding world, Moda Monthly. (A/N - Moda is Italian for fashion)

I have spent the last 6 months reconnecting with Arlette and the rest of my biological family because after the war I was unable to find my parents, and I needed a new family.

Thankfully, I got my twin and the best friends I could ever ask for.


	3. Chapter 1

"Gin, hurry up, I wanna see," Pansy whined.

It had been 10 months since I found out I was a Zabini and now even though many Purebloods are changing their ways, I must be formally introduced into Pureblood society. Arlette, whom I had begin to call mum after 6 months, decided that the perfect time was at the annual Christmas Eve party she threw every year. Pansy, Luna, Gin, and I are out shopping for gowns for the party, I need to look like the perfect, Pureblood, princess.

Ginny stepped out from behind the white curtain of the changing rooms in a gorgeous mermaid style dress. It had off the shoulder sleeves and was a gold, shimmering color that seemed to catch the light as she walked. It hugged the curves she had developed 6th year and had a long slit showing off her Quidditch toned leg. 

"OMG," Pansy and I squealed.

"You look perfect Gin," I exclaimed.

"Gorgeous," Luna agreed.

"Okay," Pansy said, "Luna your turn."

Luna disappeared into the changing room next to Ginny's while Ginny changed. When Luna stepped out she was wearing a light blue dress. It was flowy to accentuate Luna's willowy figure and it had white detailing that looked like flowers. It had a fairytale look that matched Luna's personality perfectly. We complemented Luna the same way we did Ginny and it was Pansy's turn to disappear behind the curtains.

Pansy stepped out looking beautiful. She would have all of the boys at her feet at the party for sure. It was a stunning red color that popped on Pansy's skin. It had thick straps and a deep V neck. The dress hugged her torso but flowed to the ground. Much like Ginny's dress, it had a slit in side to show off Pansy's long leg. It suited her perfectly.

Before I knew what was happening the girls handed me a dress and shoved me into a dressing room. I hadn't even thought about what dress I wanted, but it turns out my friends chose one for me.

The dress wasn't one I would pick for herself, but now that I had it on I realized it was perfect. The dress had thin spaghetti straps. It had a back lower than any dress I had worn before and it had a v neck that showed off a fair bit of cleavage. It hugged my torso and hips and flowed down to the ground. It was white and it contrasted perfectly with my tanned Italian skin. The light color also drew attention to my large green eyes which was the only color on me. It was gorgeous and I loved it. 

I had spent so much time examining herself I barely noticed when the girls ripped open the curtain to see what was taking so long. All three girls gasped at the sight of me in the beautiful white gown.

"Our baby is all grown up," Ginny exclaimed and she pretended to cry into Pansy's shoulder. 

The four girls all laughed at their friend's behavior before turning back to the dress. I twirled and asked, "should I get it?"

"Did you seriously just ask that?" Pansy said with a mock glare.

"Of course you should Mione," Ginny practically yelled, "it's perfect."

"You really do look stunning," said Luna.

The four girls paid for the dressed before Flooing to the Serpent Pit. The mansion was U shaped around a courtyard. I loved to spend my days off reading in the shade of the trees in the garden. The house was so large that each person got their own livingroom, bedroom, bathroom, and a room to use however they choose. I turned mine into a library. The house is staffed with house elves. When I first heard about the help I was furious, until Blaise explained that he pays them and gives them days off.

I exited the floo room and called, "Hey, anyone home?"

"In here!" I got called from the porch that leads to the courtyard. I went outside to the porch. Outside it was hot, but the porch was charmed so they could sit outside in any weather. Outside I found Blaise and Draco lounging on sofas in front of a lit fire pit. I collapsed on the sofa, my feet sore from being on them for hours.

"How was shopping?" Blaise questioned

"You know the rest of them," I explained, "coerced me into a dress I would never have bought otherwise."

Blaise chuckled and shook his head. Draco nodded in agreement, as he had been forced to go shopping for dressrobes for the ball a few days prior. 

"Speaking of which," Blaise said, "where are Ginny, Luna, and Pansy?"

"They gave me their dresses because they wanted to go out drinking and I just wanted to come here and read." I explained.

"Oh," Draco said, "I need something new to read, can I use your library?"

"I was just headed there myself," I said, "you're welcome to join, ferret."

"When are you going to get over that?!" Draco exclaimed, "it was years ago!"

"That day I swore to myself to never let you live that down," I exclaimed with a giggle.

"Come on ferret," I said, "lets go read." 

With that I took off across the courtyard towards my quarters at the end of the left wing. Draco stood up with a sigh and an eye roll and followed me.


	4. Chapter 2

I realized as Draco and I walked towards my quarters that he had never seen the inside. The only people who came into my area was Blaise and Pansy, Ginny, and Luna. Harry and Ron had never been before either. So I decided to give him a quick tour. By tour, I mean, I walked through the quarters and let him take it all in.

When we first moved in everyone else fought to be closest to the main part of the house, but not me. I took advantage of their distraction and chose the most secluded quarters. I lived all the way in the west wing at the very end. It was peaceful and the perfect home for me. When we moved in we were allowed to decorate and configure our parts however we wanted. I left the rooms mostly the same. I added some windows to make the space more open and I added a balcony to the second floor of my quarters. Downstairs I had a beautiful lounge/living room and an area to keep snacks. Upstairs I had my bedroom and bathroom and my library. I decorated my entire area in creams with gold accents. 

My lounge area had a large cream sectional sofa and an armchair to form a semi circle facing a wall that had large windows and a stone fireplace. I had spent a lot of slumber parties here with my girlfriends. One wall of the room was open to the gardens, but I had put up wards to make sure nothing got in and the weather didn't affect the inside area. The wall facing the wall with the fire place was a bar because I like to practice making drinks. Behind the bar I also had storage with snacks and mini fridge and freezer. On the right of the bar there is a spiral staircase that leads upstairs.

Upstairs from the staircase was a little walkway that leads to a large balcony stretching the entire wall of the back of my quarters over looking the sea. The hallway leading to the balcony had three doors in it. My bedroom and bathroom and on the other side, my library.

As I walked through my quarters I decided to skip my bedroom and bathroom and go straight to the library with Draco. I opened the simple wooden doors into my happy place.

My library was probably my favorite place in the whole house. Three walls were lined with light wood bookshelves, so you can't see the walls. The grounds was light wood, it was similar to the bookshelves but a bit darker. The fourth wall was made of windows that looked out over the sea. That was where my balcony was. Inside the decorations were minimal with a circular cream carpet and big, cushy, white sofas and armchairs to lounge in. It was my paradise. I had wards up to keep out noise and people I didn't want to see. I also had skylights so the room is always filled with lights.

As I walked through my room I gave a content sigh and looked over to Draco to see what his reaction is. Draco's look of awe properly summed up how I felt every time I stepped into this paradise. Draco wordlessly started walking the perimeter of the room trailing his fingertips along the spines of the books. I had hundreds, if not thousands of books in my library. When I first moved in Blaise hired someone to buy all of the books and I hadn't read many of them. Of course when I moved in I brought my stock, but the number of books I had before couldn't compare to this library.

"Wow," Draco whispered. I laughed silently at his face. It was usually a cold mask of indifference, but right now his faced showed wonder and excitement seen on a child's face in a toy store.

"I know right," I began, "when I first moved in I couldn't believe how beautiful it is."

Draco, it seemed, was still in shock, because he just nodded his head and started pulling books and reading the covers of the books. I had a healthy mix of muggle and wizarding books on any topic you could think of. 

"This one looks really good," Draco said, holding up a book for me to see. The Book Thief by Markus Zusak.

"Oh," I exclaimed, "I read that one over and over again when I was younger." I paused a moment.

"You are welcome to sit and read if you want," I offered.

Draco mumbled his thanks as he had already started reading. He sat down on the sofa and stretched out his legs. I continued to look at the man reading the book and how the light looked filtering through his hair. He had a look of concentration on his face as he started the first chapter. 'His eyes really are gorgeous, like storm clouds on a rainy day,' I thought, 'Wait where did that come from!?' I shook my head at my thoughts as I settled down on my favorite armchair facing the window wall and picked up the book I had been reading.

Both of us were lost in our books for most of the afternoon until my hunger made me look up. I looked outside and the sun was lowering into the pink sky.

"Oh my goodness," I said to myself, completely forgetting Draco was there.

"What," he asked, "what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," I answered, "I just lost track of time!"

This drew Draco's attention to the setting sun and he gasped.

"Oh no," he shouted jumping up, "Blaise is going to be pissed!"

"What, why?" I asked

"We decided to have a barbecue this evening on the beach at sundown with a bonfire and swimming, because we haven't seen everybody together in awhile," he explained, "and I am supposed to be down there setting up."

"Calm down and take a deep breath," I said looking into his eyes, "Blaise is used to me forgetting time because of this room, he will understand."

"You're right," he said, visibly relaxing, "I need to go get changed into my bathing suit and then we can head down together, ok?"

"Sure," I said, "and by the way, you are welcome to come into this room. I'll change the wards to let you through without me."

Draco shot me a grateful look as he headed down the stairs. Before I went to get changed I looked out of my window and stiffled a giggle when I saw Draco sprinting across the courtyard. 'Wow, he must be really strong to be able to run like that.' I shook my head before getting read, I really need to control my thoughts. 'Just remember, he is an insufferable ferret who annoys you constantly.' I shook my head and continued getting ready.


	5. Chapter 3

After I watched Draco head to his quarters in the east wing I turned to survey my bedroom. Like the rest of my quarters the room was cream with gold accents. The second floor of my quarters all opened out to a balcony over the sea. The wall of windows leading to the balcony left the room looking very open and airy. On a raised platform sat a large king sized canopy bed made of the same light wood that my bookshelves are. The duvet were cream with a gold stripe at the foot of the bed. At the end of the bed there is a love seat and an ottoman. On one wall of my bedroom opposite the door holds a vanity and matching dresser both made of the same wood as the bed, as well as a full length mirror. On the final wall there was a door that led to my walk in closet. There was also a wooden desk that matched the dresser, vanity, and bed, but the wall was decorated in pictures of me with my friends and family.

After looking around I went to get changed. 'Draco said we would be swimming, right?' I went to my dresser and started digging for the new bikini Gin and Pansy convinced me to buy last week. It was a green that matched my eyes perfectly. I usually don't wear bikinis because I had had self image issues every since I was younger, but I have been working on myself.

I slipped on the bikini before throwing a white beach sarong and some flip flops. I ran to my bathroom through a door that attaches the bathroom to my bedroom.

The bathroom was simple with the same cream colored walls. I had a large glass shower and I allowed myself the luxury of a jacuzzi bathtub next to it. I had Jack and Jill sinks underneath a large mirror that covered the whole wall. Like the rest of my quarters it had a large wall of windows, but I had charmed the windows so no one could see in. The toilet sat in between the bathtub and shower. There was an off white rectangular carpet strip that was in front of the shower, toilet, and bathtub, reaching from wall to wall. 

I looked at my self in the mirror over the sink counter tops and applied a little mascara and lip gloss. I pulled the sides of my hair back to keep the curls out of my face in the ocean. After I cast a quick spell to ensure my make up stays in place I gave my self a once over in the mirror and decided that I looked good. I ran down the stairs and outside to gardens to meet Draco so we could walk to the beach together.

Draco jogged up to me once he saw me standing in the garden. He was wearing blue bathing suit shorts and a button down white shirt that he left hanging open. I couldn't stop myself from looking him up and down. Harry, Ron, Blaise, Ginny, and Draco all constantly played Quidditch whenever they could and all of the practice gave Draco a toned body. I snapped myself out of my thoughts, worried that Draco had caught me staring, but when I looked up at his eyes (he is over a foot taller than me) he was to busy looking at me to notice. When I noticed him staring at me I flushed pink. 

He realized I had caught him staring he nervously cleared his throat and flushed pink. The pink was prominent on his pale face. Even though we had been living on the Italian coast for year and Draco hadn't managed to tan, even a little bit. I just giggled and grabbed his hand. I turned on my heel and started down the hill to where our friends were starting to cook the burgers.

"Hey guys!" I yelled down the hill

"Sup bookworms," Blaise responded, "when Hermione offered you her library I figured you both would be late so I set up."

"Thanks," Draco said with a laugh.

"Hey," Ginny called from where she was standing with Pansy and Luna, "Mione, come over here!"

Hermione released Draco's hand, which she hadn't realized she was still holding and headed over.

"What's going on with the ferret?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I denied, but I could feel my cheeks grow warm in the firelight. The truth was I had realized a few weeks ago that I fancied Malfoy, but I hadn't told anyone yet.

"Ok, cut the bullshit," Pansy said, narrowing her eyes with a finger jab in my direction.

"Fine," I sighed, "Maybe I have a teensy, tiny crush on Draco."

"I knew it," Luna said as she turned to Ginny and Pansy, "pay up."

Both girls groaned and pulled 20 galleons each out of their purses and handed them to Luna.

"Wait, what is going on here?!" I questioned.

"Well," Ginny started.

"We may have made a bet on when you would realize that you liked him," Pansy added.

"And I bet you would admit them before Christmas, Ginny said after Christmas before New Years, and Pansy bet after New Years," Luna finished.

"Oh my god," I exclaimed, "I can't believe you guys!"

"Oh please," Pansy said with and eye roll, "You're just upset we know your mind and heart better than you."

Luna and Ginny agreed with nods.

"Fine," I said exasperated, "let's go get food, I'm hungry." With that I turned on my heel and stalked away.

"What's got Mione mad," Blaise asked from where he was standing with Harry, Ron, and Draco.

"Nothing," I grumbled as I grabbed a veggie burger and some fruit salad.

"I'll tell you later," Pansy told him.

"Don't you dare," I said with a glare.

"Seriously Mione," Ron said, "what's going on?"

"I already said nothing!" I yelled. All of my friends realized I had been pushed too far and they backed off.

"Ok fine," Ginny said, "but does anyone wanna play a game?"

"Ooooh yeah," Blaise said with a grin, "which one?"

"How does truth or dare sound to everyone?" Pansy asked.

"Sounds good, but lets go swimming first." Ron said.

"Let's go," Ginny said already racing to the shore throwing her sun dress over her head.

All of us ran for the sea taking off our various cover ups and splashed in the warm, blue waves. It was going to be a fun night indeed. 'I think I even saw Harry with some Firewhiskey, that was going to make truth or dare even more interesting,' I thought with a grin.


	6. Chapter 4

Draco POV:

As I talked with Harry, Ron, and Blaise my mind kept going back to how peaceful and beautiful Hermione looked in the library. I may have had teensy, tiny crush on her since we moved in, but I was horrible to her in school. Even if I told her how I felt she would never like me back that way. 

I look over to where she is standing with the girls and it seems like she is embarrassed and angry at the same time. Then the Weaslette looks over at me and says something to Hermione. Then she looks back at me and we make eye contact and I blush. 

She really is perfect. Hermione is smart, kind, caring, not to mention gorgeous. All of sudden Hermione storms away, and I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't even noticed I was staring. Oops.

After dinner we decide to play a game after we swim and everyone races for the beach taking off their beach covers. I find myself staring at Hermione again as she takes off her sarong and notice that her bathing suit is the same color as her eyes. She puts a charm on her hair and I'm confused until Blaise picks her up and throws her into the water and when she emerges from the waves her hair is still dry. (A/N - as a girl with long curly hair I know how frustrating getting it wet after you finally manage to defrizz it is haha)

I have never felt this strongly about a girl before, sure I've had crushes before, but not ones like this where I can't stop thinking about her. 'Get a grip Draco,' I think to myself, 'Stop thinking about her and enjoy a night with your best mates.' I take a deep breath and clear my thoughts. 

I head into the warm water and sneak up on Pansy and pick her up and throw her. The squeal she gives as she flies through the air makes me laugh. I guess all of the girls put the same charm on their hair because she also emerges with dry hair. We swim around for awhile, which is mostly everyone throwing various friends into the water.

I haven't have this much fun in awhile. All of our jobs are stressful and we are rarely all home at the same time. After the war I never thought that I would ever have friends ever again and now I live in a beautiful house in a beautiful country with my best friends.

After an hour we all decided to sit around the bonfire and play truth or dare.

Hermione POV:

I caught Draco looking at me multiple times while we were swimming and I wish I could know what he was thinking. It's probably just because of me letting him use my library.

We all gathered around the bonfire and I sat in between Pansy and Ginny. They had identical evil grins on their face and it was honestly scaring me. Right now they reminded me of Fred and George when they are up to something. I would pay anything to know what they were up to.

"Okay, I'll start," Ginny says with her grin still intact, "Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said honestly scared of what Ginny is going to do.

"I dare you to sit on Draco's lap for the rest of the night," she says.

'Oh, so that's what she's up to.'

I stood up and blushed as I made my way over to Draco.

"No way," Blaise shouts, "that's my sister you twat!" He had stood up and was pointing an accusing finger at Draco.

"Blaise," I said, "Calm down, we are the same age you know."

"Not true," he said, "I am 15 minutes older, and as your older brother it is my job to protect you."

"Protect me?" I said with a laugh, "From what, Draco?"

He narrowed his eyes and sat back down, not before glaring at Draco and miming that he was watching him. I sat down in Draco's lap before turning to Blaise.

"Truth or dare?" I said with an grin I was trying to get some information he had been not telling me. I know my twin and I know when he is hiding something from me.

"Truth," he said with an eye roll. He knew where I was going with this.

"Who do you like," I asked, "and I know you have been hiding it from so don't give me any I don't have a crush bullshit."

Draco mocked gasped in my ear, "Did the perfect Ms. Granger curse!?" He said with all with a look of mock surprise on his face.

"Shut up ferret," I said struggling to keep a glare on my face as I turned to slap his arm. Draco gave a growl at the nickname and I couldn't stop the laugh that fought its way out.

"Would you two stop so I can get this over with?" Blaise said snapping me and Draco out of our little world to notice everyone was staring at us. Pansy, Ginny, and Luna were grinning at me with a glint in their eyes.

I turn to Blaise and he sighs and opens his mouth, "I like Luna."

After Blaise said that we all look at him with disbelief written all over our faces. Our eyes were wide and our jaws were on the ground.

"Hey," Luna speaks up softly, "Blaise could I talk to you quickly?"

Blaise looks up at the girl standing in front of him quickly and nods. Luna takes his hand and pulled him away from the group and we look at each other. Ginny, Pansy, and I make eye contact and wordlessly agree to talk to Luna later.

As we waited for Luna and Blaise to get back I relax more into Draco and lean my head back on his shoulder and shift my legs to the side to I could get more comfortable. Draco seems surprised at first but he slowly wraps his arms around me. I was shocked at first, but I got over it quickly because I was getting kind of cold and Draco's chest and arms were warm. I looked up at his eyes to find that he was looking down at me. I could stare at his eyes all day. They were a grey, almost silver, color and they have little flecks of blue in them that you could only see if you are close to them.

'Wow,' I think to myself, 'I must really like this guy. How could I not though? He is smart, so he matches me intelligence wise, from what I've seen he has changed a lot. I know he was forced into the war by his father and he regrets everything so much. I can tell every time he looks at my scar on my arm. He is also really funny and observant. When did I start to feel this way? Probably right after we moved here and were around each other more.'

Anyone who knows me knows that when I feel things, I feel them with every part of me. I don't ever do anything part way and that includes emotions. When I care about someone I do it with every part of my heart and soul. I try to protect myself from heartbreak so I don't open up to a lot of people, but I finally have a group of friends who love me and would protect me, so I finally feel safe to lower my walls and come out of my shell.

These last few years in the Serpent Pit have been amazing. It was my own personal paradise here and I have family and friends who would do anything for me. 

I hadn't realized that I was still staring up at Draco when I heard a throat clear and I whipped my head around to see Blaise and Luna standing there looking like they had just said something.

"Ummmm I'm sorry what did you say," I said with a blush forming on my cheeks, "I was lost in my thoughts." (read - I was lost in his eyes)

Blaise looked down at Luna, grinned, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her.

I gasped and Ginny and Pansy started squealing. 

"OMG," Pansy said.

"Yes!" Ginny said jumping up and hugging Luna.

"You have to tell me everything later Luna," I said looking at the girl from my, very comfortable seat, on Draco's lap.


	7. Chapter 5

Hermione POV:

'Ugh what happened last night?' I woke up with a killer headache and a stale taste in my mouth. I got to my bathroom just in time and threw up twice. After taking a hangover potion and showering I thought about what had happened.

After we got over the shock of Luna and Blaise we started drinking. I was right about the firewhiskey making everything more interesting. Anytime you refused to do a truth or dare you took a shot and as we got drunker we took more and more shots. Needless to say we blacked out around 2 o'clock by my estimate and I looked through my phone to see if I could find anything that happened. There are loads of pictures of Ginny, Pansy, Luna, and I, but Draco is always in the background because I had been dared to sit on his lap for the rest of the night. I find myself looking for Draco as I go through the pictures. It is funny seeing us getting progressively more drunk as the night goes on. At one point Ginny lost her shirt and Draco's hair got messed up. I don't find anything bad, so I decide to carry on my with my day.

I walk across the hall to my library and plop down in an armchair with a sigh.

"Morning," says a voice behind me. I jump in alarm and whip my head around to find Draco standing there leaning against the doorway.

"Hey," I said, "How much do you remember from last night?"

"The last thing I remember is carrying you to your bed at 4 in the morning," he says with a smirk.

"Wait, what?!" I exclaim, thoroughly alarmed.

"Yeah," he says now smiling with amusement in his eyes, "You fell asleep in my lap last night."

"Oh my gosh," I say, "I am so sorry."

"It's fine," he says with a laugh, "It was good to see you wind down and enjoy yourself. You are always so tense, from work I'm assuming."

"You're right, my job takes a lot," I say, "I'm just now realizing that in the 4 year we have lived here I don't know what you or Blaise do!"

"We buy bars, hotels, and stores and fix them into wizarding hotspots around the world," he explains.

'Oh, that explains the business trips they take at least once a month."

"That sounds really interesting," I remark, "I would love to see one of these establishments someday."

"Maybe we should all go to one of the hotels a few days before Christmas so we can enjoy ourselves before all of the balls and galas that come with being Pureblood," Draco says the last part with a roll of his eyes. I know he is not happy his parents and their friends still care about people's blood.

"If we go the 20th to the 23rd that gives us two weeks to prepare this trip. I'll plan it all out if you give me a list of possible locations. Just an idea, I think we should go somewhere we can ski because I always had fun skiing with my parents during breaks at Hogwarts," I inform him.

"Okay, sounds good," Draco replied, "I will run and write a list and we can surprise everyone the day before."

Draco and I ended up choosing the hotel in the wizarding community of Zermatt, Switzerland. Draco and Blaise bought the hotel and changed it to resemble a ski resort because Zermatt is a beautiful place to ski. Draco and I spent the first three days debating where to go before he finally conceded and said we could go to Switzerland. 

We booked 2 master suites. Each suite had two king sized beds, a common room, 2 single bathrooms, and a balcony with a great view of the mountains. It wasn't a problem getting them only a week and a half before because Draco owns the hotel. We decided to split up the boys and girls. We planned that Blaise and Draco would share one bed and Harry and Ron would share the other in one suite, and Pansy and Ginny would share one bed and Luna and I would share the other bed in the other suite.

We spent a week deciding what we would do each day. On the first day we were going to unpack and the guys were going to hangout for half the day while the girls took advantage of the resort's spa and then we were going to eat at the restaurant. After dinner we planned on apparating to a nearby bar for drinks. On the second day we were planning on everyone sleeping in until noon and then we are going skiing. After we skied the girls were having a movie night and ordering room service and Draco and the guys were going out to explore the nearby town. On the final day we would all split up and do whatever we want. We would probably end up shopping in Zermatt and I was planning on reading.

Draco and I on the 18th took a portkey to Zermatt so we could see the place to apparate to.

It took a lot of strength not to tell the girls what Draco and I were up to. We spent hours planning the trip down to the last detail. I wanted this to be perfect because besides that one night at the bonfire we don't all get to spend a lot of time together. With Draco and Blaise traveling, Ron and Harry only coming on the weekends, Ginny traveling with her team, Pansy and Luna working long hours at their respective newspapers, and me working long hours at the Ministry we never got to hang out anymore.

On December 19th, Draco and I woke up early to discuss how to tell everyone. It was a Saturday so everyone except Pansy, who was traveling to write an article, was in the Serpent Pit. 

We decided to make a large brunch and have everyone eat in the courtyard. While everyone ate Draco and I would give the news and I would Floo call Pansy later. We wanted to give everyone the day to pack

Draco is going to set up tables, chairs, and tableware then come help me in the kitchen and I would start on prepping the food until Draco got there to help me cook. I decided to make a feast that would rival one of Mrs. Weasley's famous meals. I cut up lots of fresh fruit, made batters for crepes, pancakes, and waffles, made bacon and sausage, and yogurt parfaits. 

Draco came in and he made the pancakes, crepes, and waffles while I prepped the toppings. I made whipped cream, cut up blueberries and strawberries, and grabbed syrup. 

After everything was made and under various heat/cooling spells I sent Draco to carry everything out while I made mimosas and woke everyone up.

Some people, cough Ginny cough, were upset I dragged them out of bed until they saw the feast Draco and I prepared.

"Wow, Mione," Ginny gasped, "How did you do this all by yourself?"

"I didn't Gin," I said, "Draco helped me."

"The ferret could cook who knew?" Ginny said with a laugh.

"WAIT," Draco yelled, "We are missing something."

I watched in confusion as he ran back into the house because everything that I made was right here. After a few minutes Draco came running out of the house with a glass bowl filled with green apples.

I rolled my eyes and sat down. Everyone tucked in and scooped food onto their plates. It made me really happy to see all of my friends happy and laughing. After an hour I stood up.

"Everyone I have something to tell you," I started, "Draco and I gathered you here to tell you something." 

By this point Draco had stood up and continued, "We planned a vacation for all of us, we leave tomorrow for Zermatt and we will stay there until the 23rd."

"Draco and I thought it would be nice for everyone to be together before the craziness of Christmas and New Years and the various parties and galas, so we started planning this two weeks ago," I explained.

Everyone burst out talking and asking questions. For the rest of the morning Draco and I answered their questions and then we all got packing. I have a feeling this will be fun.


	8. Chapter 6

Hermione POV:

We spent the rest of the day packing and right after brunch I had let Pansy know what was going on. Needless to say, we were all very excited.

On Sunday, December 20th at 10 am, I stood in a circle with Ginny, Luna, and Pansy who had arrived early in the morning. I looked over at Draco to see him standing in a circle with Harry, Ron, and Blaise. When he looked at me I nodded my head and at the same time we disapparated with a pop. We landed in the lobby of the resort and we all looked around.

The lobby's walls were all wood logs, the kind you use for a log cabin. The ceiling was high and the room was lit by at least a thousand floating candles above us. The lights reminded me of the Great Hall and I found myself reminiscing about my Hogwarts years. I shook myself out of my thoughts and continued surveying the room. The floors were hard wood but in front of the various fireplaces there were rugs and plushy arm chairs. We walked up to the circular desk in the middle of the room and checked in. 

"Come on girls," I said to them, "Lets go look at our room."

With that we took off for the elevator that brought us up to the top floor. Our common room looked like a mini lobby. It had the same walls, hardwood floors, fireplace, rugs, and armchairs. The difference was that we also had two large sofas and there were three doors on the walls. On the wall to our right there were two doors and one the wall to our left there were also two doors. 

"Luna and I will take the right bedroom and you two can take the other one."

We split up to go to our rooms and unpack. Luna and I walk into our room and are stunned at how beautiful it is. The room has the same wooden, ski resort vibe, but it is much lighter. Directly across from the door the entire wall is windows with a sliding glass door that opens to our balcony with a view of the mountains. The bed is on the right hand wall and it is huge with deep red blankets. The wall opposite of the bed has a huge fireplace and two armchairs. On either side of the bed there are two dressers, so Luna and I set to unpacking our clothes and other belongings. Next to the fireplace their is a door that leads to en suite bathroom with jack and jill sinks. I am so excited to be here with my friends. By the time we are done unpacking it is 12 because everyone woke up early this morning. 

It was time to go enjoy the resort spa. We went down to the spa and started by drinking champagne and changing into the softest towels I have ever felt. There had to be spells on them and I made a mental note to ask Blaise and Draco to find out later. 

After that we split up Ginny and I went to get facials first while Pansy and Luna went to get massages first. The mixture of muggle methods and magic left my face tingling from the magic that shrinks your pores and my face feeling refreshed from the muggle creams they used. 

After Gin and I switched with Pansy and Luna and we got our massages. The man doing my massage was excellent. From work I carry a lot of tension in my shoulders and it was relieved instantaneously. After the massage was over my mind was cloudy because of how relaxed I was. I hadn't had time to truly relax since before Voldemort.

We met up with Luna and Pansy and we hung out in the sauna. We all agreed that this needed to be a new Christmas tradition.

Afterwards, we decided to go see how the boys are doing and we enter their room which is just across the hall. Their room is exactly like ours so we settle down on their sofa and start chatting about what we want to do on the free day we planned.

Eventually, Draco and Blaise came from the bedroom to the left and Ron and Harry came from the room on the right a few moments after. Luna stood up to greet Blaise and Ginny stood up to do the same to Harry. After a few minutes of the couples standing there kissing, Draco cleared his throat and they broke apart with sheepish smiles on their faces. Draco took a seat in between Pansy and I, Ron sat down on my other side, and Blaise and Harry sat down in the armchairs with their girlfriends' settling on their laps. We all started talking and laughing. 

After about an hour Draco said, "Hermione and I made the reservations for 6 and seeing as it is 5:30 we should all get ready to go."

The girls left for our room to get ready. It is a nicer restaurant so we all put on dresses. I wore a black dress. It had long sleeves that were made of lace. It was tight around my torso and the skirt was down to my knees. The v neckline is low enough that I felt sexy but not super low. Luna is wearing a light green dress with spaghetti straps that flows down to her ankles. Ginny wore a tight, sleeveless, red dress that went down to right above her knees. Pansy wore one almost identical to Ginny except hers had thick tank top straps. 

We met the boys in the hall who were all looking equally as nice. Harry was wearing black dress pants, white button down shirt, and a red tie that matches Ginny's dress. Ron was wearing the same thing but with a black tie. Blaise wore a short sleeved, black, silk shirt and black dress pants. Draco was wearing a tight fitting white v neck shirt, with a black blazer and black dress pants. 

"Okay, are we ready to go?" Draco asked.

"I think so," I answered.

"Everyone grab hands and I'll bring us to the restaurant," Draco instructed.

I grabbed Draco and Ginny's hands as everyone else formed a circle. Right before Draco apparated I looked up and looked right into a pair of stormy grey eyes holding so much emotion it took my breath away. We landed on the corner right up the street from the restaurant. I decided to lock all thoughts of Draco off until later. 

We walked down the street to the restaurant and checked our reservations. The restaurant is called Restaurant La Ginabelle. (A/N - This restaurant is a real one in Zermatt (obviously not magical) if you want to see it you can look up pictures.)

We took our seats and ordered wine. Their entire meal was fantastic and they all thoroughly enjoyed it. They were full by the time they finished desserts. We were all so tired we decided to go right back to the resort instead of the bar. We would go check it out another day. We all apparated back to the resort except for Draco who wanted to check in with the place the boys were going for dinner tomorrow.

We all headed back to the resort. I changed into an oversized tee shirt and boy short underwear. I took of the make up I had been wearing and braided my hair into a basic three part braid. Luna left right after we got back to say goodnight to Blaise and she still wasn't back. I was about to go find her when there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Hey, Hermione, it's me," a voice said from outside the door.

"You can come in Draco," I answered he stepped in the room wearing plaid pajama bottoms and no shirt. He looked apologetic.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Um, Blaise and Luna are kinda busy in my room and it seems like they might take awhile," he said, "can I sleep here? I don't want to walk in there." I let out a giggle at the end and when Draco saw my amusement he also started laughing.

"Sure, Draco," I said and he lie down on top of the covers. I rolled my eyes and lifted up the covers.

"It's fine," I told him with a giggle, "can't have the poor ferret getting cold, now can we."

Draco mocked glared at me but moved under the covers. Not long after I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of deep, grey, eyes, and his beautiful laugh.

Draco POV:

I heard Hermione's breaths slow and I knew she was asleep. I look over at her sleeping face and think about how peaceful she looks. I haven't seen her relax since before the war. After 15 minutes of thinking I drifted off to dreams filled with warm, chocolate, brown eyes and her angelic laugh.


	9. Chapter 7

Hermione POV:

Dream:

I am running through to forest and I can hear heavy footsteps behind me. I turn and look and I see snatches running after me. I can tell they are gaining on me. I trip over a root and fall. One of the snatchers grabs me around the waist.

"What do we have here?" he says with grin and his dirty hand stroking my face.

I start trying to get a away. I do everything I was told to do in the muggle world. I shove the butt of hand into his nose but he dodges it. I try to press my thumbs into his eyes, but he just cluckes his tongue and laughs. I try going limp to see if he drops my, but on the run I lost a lot of weight and he lifts me with ease.

He drags my through to woods to a little shack. He shoves me inside, shuts the door, and locks it. Inside Bellatrix and Voldemort emerge from the shadows. Bellatrix gives me an evil grin.

"This will be fun," she says with a cackle. She starts cursing me until I am writhing on the ground in pain.

"Where is it?" she screams, "why were you in my vault."

I can't do anything but scream in pain. Then I realize, this is just a dream. This isn't really happening. It hurts all the same though. She continues torturing me and then the worst part of this torture happens. She starts carving and it hurts just as it did the first time. I lay their and stare at the wood ceiling hoping Draco will wake me up soon. 

Draco POV: 

I wake up some time around 4 o'clock in the morning. I look around to see why when I see Hermione. She is contorted as if something is squeezing her. Then she relaxes so I think she is fine. All of a sudden she is twisting and turning on the bed. But then the screaming starts. I cast quick silencing charm on the room and try to wake her. She won't stop. Then she whimpers and gives the occasional twitch. I'm wondering why the sudden change when a blood stain starts spreading across the blankets. I pull up her arm to see her scar bleeding as if it is happening all over again. Then I realize it is, in her dream my aunt is torturing her. I start to shake her and I try talking to her. Anything to get her to wake up. Then suddenly her eyes open and she looks around.

Her eyes are moving around at an almost dizzying rate taking in the room. Then she turns to me. 

"Thank you for waking me up," she says with a small smile, "I guess I forgot to take my Dreamless Sleep potion."

I look at her in alarm at how nonchalantly she talks about. Almost as if it happens regularly. 

"If you want I'll explain while I clean up my arm," she says as she turns to the bathroom. I just follow her. She hops up to sit on the counter while I take a seat on the toilet. I look at her arm and see that it is still bleeding profusely.

"I have PTSD from the war," she explains, "but I also have MPTSD. That is Magical Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder from your aunt. In addition to the flashbacks, nightmares, and anxiety that magic that was inflicted upon me stays inside. When I have a flashback or a nightmare I feel the torture all over again. Since the blade used on my arm was magical when that happens it opens back up. In the magical world they can make potions and charms that keep me from having symptoms. For instance, I take a dreamless sleep potions, an anxiety reducing potion, and I have a charm that can ground me when I feel a panic attack coming on. There, unfortunately, is no way to stop the flashbacks, but I know my triggers so I avoid them. I had a pretty mild nightmare."

"Wait that was mild?!" I asked in shock.

"Yeah," she says with a shrug, "I realized it was a dream after too long and was able to keep myself from slipping to far in."

I watched her as she talked. She kept an even tone and tried to play it off as if the nightmare hadn't affected her, but I spent a lot of time watching her face. I picked up on the slight grimaces she tried to hide and I could see the fear in her eyes. She wasn't okay, but she is really good at hiding. Unless you knew what she looked like when she really didn't care, you wouldn't even notice. I watched her as she fixed up her arm. When she went to hop off the counter I helped her down and hugged her.

Hermione POV:

When I told Draco it was a mild nightmare I wasn't lying, but it was still bad. I just needed to be strong. I am Hermione Granger for goodness. The smartest witch of our age, the war heroine, the quickest rising member of the ministry. I need to be strong. As I fixed my arm I kept trying to shake the fear and anxiety that always follows a nightmare. I could feel Draco's eyes on me as I finished with my arm. As I went to hop off the counter he caught me in a hug. It took me a minute, but I relaxed into it. I needed someone to be strong for me.

"Hermione," he said in a soft voice while rubbing circles into my back, "I know you're not okay. I can tell. You need to let your emotions out. It is unhealthy to keep them inside you. I am here for you, whatever you need."

I stood there for a minute letting the words sink in. He was offering to help me. It only took a few seconds for me to realize I could trust him. Then the tears started. I cried into his bare chest and he just stood there and held me. After awhile the tears slowed and I felt much better.

"I'll order room service to breakfast and we can just watch a movie, if you want," Draco offered.

"You don't have to stay, Draco," I said, feeling like a burden, "I am sorry for breaking down."

"Don't be Hermione," Draco said with a soft smile, "I am here for you and you need someone right now."

Draco ordered us chocolate chip pancakes, hot chocolate, and some fruit salad. When I chose our movie, Beauty and the Beast, I settled down next to him. Ever since I was little watching this movie calmed me down. Draco put his arm around me and pulled me into him. I hadn't realized how much I needed physical contact until this movie. I sent him a grateful smile and we watched the movie. 

We were right about everyone sleeping in, so we decided to let everyone relax until 2 when we would go skiing.


	10. Chapter 8

Draco POV: 

At 1:30 I looked at Hermione to tell her that it was time to get ready for skiing. The nightmare must have drained her more than she was letting on because when I looked down she was asleep on my chest. I decided to let her sleep and we would go a little bit late to skiing. At 1:55 however, Pansy came barging into the room.

"Hermione, I can't find Draco and it is time to go skiing," she said before realizing what she was looking at.

"Shut up Pansy," I told her, "She had a nightmare and needs to sleep a little more."

"That doesn't explain why you are here and why she is sleeping on you," Pansy said with an eyebrow raised.

"Luna and Blaise were busy in my room," I explained, "So I slept in here and she had a nightmare so I woke her up. I could tell she needed someone so I suggested we watch a movie and she fell asleep."

"Oh my god, Draco," Pansy said, "You really like her don't you."

I blushed and nodded my head. Pansy warned us not to be too late, so I told her we would be there 4 at the latest. She nodded her head and left the room. I decided I could use some sleep too, so I set and alarm for 3:30 and nodded off.

Hermione POV:

I woke up to some sort of alarm. I went to turn it off, but I found I couldn't, I was trapped my someone's arms. After a few seconds I realized that it was Draco. I could feel Draco waking up so I pretended to be asleep. He took one of his arms from around me and he turned to turn off the alarm. When he turned back around I expected him to wake me up. Instead he started tracing the lines of my face. I lay there frozen for a few minutes before I slowly opened my eyes, as if I was waking up. 

"How did you sleep?" he asked, his eyes shining with concern.

I furrowed my brow, "I didn't take any Dreamless sleep and I slept fine."

Draco smiled down at me. His hair was messed up from sleeping. I love that smile, his real smile, not his smirk. It is more of a lopsided grin, and it is contagious. 

"It is 3:30," he explains, "You clearly needed to sleep, so I told Pansy we would be there at 4."

"Okay, let me go get changed," I told him.

"I need to get changed too," he said as he crossed the room, "lets meet in your common room."

I nodded my head as I pulled out my warm clothes out of my dresser. He closed the door behind him and I got changed quickly. I put my hair in two french braids to keep it out of my way.

I walked out to the common room as Draco was walking in. 

"Ready to go?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I replied taking the hand he offered me. I once again looked up at him to see emotion filled eyes. I would be thinking about that later, for sure.

We made it to the slopes and met up with our friends. I was still a bit anxious after the nightmare, and for some reason Draco helped with that. As we walked to our friends I whispered in his ear.

"You were right," I admitted, "I'm not okay, can you please stay near me?"

He looked down at me and whispered back, "Always."

With one word my heart soared and my mood lifted. I kept a hold on his hand as we approached our friends. 

"Hey guys," Draco called. A chorus of hellos greeted us, along with some suspicious looks from my friends as I walked up with Draco.

"Hey Mione," Pansy said, "Come talk to me before we ski."

I knew she wanted to talk about Draco, but I really needed him near me right now. I sent him a panicked look and he looks up from my face to look at Pansy.

"Um, I want to ski now," he said to Pansy, "Can Mia talk to you later?"

"Sure," Pansy said with narrowed eyes as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Thank you so much," I whisper in Draco's ear as he leans down to listen, "I really need this, I'm sorry if I'm being a burden."

"Mia, look at me," he says to me, "I look up from the ground into his eyes, "You are not a burden, you need someone to lean on for support, and I would love to be that person for you."

I just smiled and nodded my head. I leaned against Draco's side as the cold was getting to me.

"Alright, everyone," Blaise says, "let's go do some skiing."

We all spend a few hours skiing. I go down multiple times. As we ski, I couldn't be next to Draco the whole time, but anytime I started to panic I just looked over at him, usually into his eyes and I felt better.

We all headed back to the hotel around 7:30 so we could change into pj's. The boys left for dinner after Draco came and talked to me.

"Hey," he said as he entered my room, "How are you doing?"

"I think I'm doing better," I said, "I am trying to wane off the anxiety potions because they are highly addictive and you are really helping."

Draco moved across the room to me and enveloped me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up into his eyes. I think about how much I like him. His eyes flick down to my lips and mine look down to his lips. He leans down and presses his lips to mine. Our lips move in sync and I lift my arms to wrap around his neck. His arms are wrapped around my waist and he pulls me into him. We break apart breathing heavily.

"I've been wanting to do that for awhile," Draco says to me with a smile.

"Me too," I says as I grin back. We stand there for a few minutes just wrapped up in our little world. I am so far in his eyes I almost don't hear the boys calling Draco for dinner.

"Before I go," Draco says, "Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

"I would love nothing more," I said with a smile, "Now go I'll see you when you get back."

After another kiss he leaves for the dinner with our friends. I go over to Pansy's room where the girls are settling in ready for a movies and gossip. For the first movie we watch, Le Chocolat.

(A/N - this is a real movie and it is so good, I would recommend watching it, but make sure you have candy or chocolate with you.)

I'm not paying attention to the movie I usually love. I play the kiss over and over in my head, and I can't stop smiling. The movie ended, but I was so deep in my head I didn't notice the girls all turning to look at me.

"You there Mione?" Pansy asks.

"Huh?" I ask shaking myself out of my thoughts. I look at all of the girls and they are all looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"Okay, spill," Ginny says to me with a glare warning me not to leave anything out.

I explain what happened. From when Luna and Blaise were busy, which Luna blushed heavily at, to him asking me to the ball. I occasionally give more detail when one of the girls asks a question and when I finish the girls are all squealing. 

"OH MY GOD MIONE," Pansy squeals.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE MY OTP IS FINALLY TOGETHER," Ginny shouts giving me a big hug. 

The screaming and people close to me made me start to space out. Luna who had been studying my face saw this and said, "Hey Mione, do you want to go grab more snacks with me from the boys room?"

I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head and left with Luna. We reached the other room and she said, "I'm going to text Blaise and tell him to get Draco, okay?" Again I just nodded.

Luna sent a quick text and she turned to me. I was starting to really panic now. When I really get out of hand I start to scratch my right forearm. I pulled up my sleeve and started scratching. I drew blood, but the pain is all that can ground me.

Luna saw what I was doing, "Hermione Jean Granger look at me in the eyes. Try to take a deep breath and tell me what color my eyes are."

I struggle to breath and manage to get out, "Light Blue."

"What else is light blue?" Luna says in a soft but firm voice.

I try to picture images of what is light blue through my panicked haze."The sky, candy, my favorite shirt," I say taking a deep breath in between each object. As I take another breath Draco walks in.

"Mia," he says looking me in the eyes, "Look at me and take three deep breaths."

At this I start coming down from my anxious high and I wrap my arms around Draco's waist and start to cry.

"It's okay," he says, "You'll be okay, I'm here, I'm not going any where." 

Now I am really tired and Draco scoops me up. I think I hear Luna saying something about staying in Blaise's room before I slip into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 9

Hermione POV:

Once again, I found myself waking up in Draco's arms. Then it dawned on me, I had slept through the night with no nightmares, without a Dreamless Sleep potion. I looked at Draco's face, who was still sleeping. When he slept all of the stress slipped off his face and he looks younger, like he did before the war. I traced his jaw, nose, and by the time I traced his lips he was smiling and opening his eyes. 

"Morning," Draco said with a yawn, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning," I said with a smile as Draco leaned down over me and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked, no doubt remembering the events of last night.

"Better," I replied sitting up, "Thank you so much."

"Anytime, Mia," he said sitting up to join me, "I told you I would help you feel better, and this is part of coming off the anxiety potions."

(A/N - Anxiety potions are supposed to be like anxiety meds, and just to clarify I know that people live on anxiety meds. There is nothing wrong with that, but I remember my mom slowly waning off them because she didn't want to rely on any medication and I feel that Hermione would be like that. I think she wouldn't want to have to rely on meds to help her get better, but there is nothing wrong with people who do.)

I leaned my head on his shoulder and relax. Then I remember the brunch plans I made with everyone for 11.

"Babe, we need to get ready for brunch," I say looking up at Draco.

"Ok, I'll be right back," he says as he gets out of bed. I pull him back into one more kiss before he leaves.

I take a shower and get ready for the day. I put some potion in my hair to control the frizz and leave it hanging in soft curls down my back. I pull the sides back so it won't be in my face. As I walk over to my dresser, I decide what I want to wear. I pull on a pair of black, skinny jeans and a green sweater. I tuck the front of my sweater in my jeans and throw on a pair of cream pumps. In the bathroom, I throw on a little bit of mascara and some lip gloss. After looking in the mirror I decide I look good.

In the common room, I find all of my friends waiting.

"Guys," I say concerned, "How long were you waiting? You should have told me to hurry up!"

"We all just got here," Pansy says, "Can I talk to you real quick?"

"Sure," I say confused. Ginny and Pansy share a look and beckon for me to follow them to their room.

"Mione, we just want to say that we are sorry," Ginny says looking apologetic.

"For what?" I ask, still confused.

"We triggered your anxiety and we didn't mean to do that," Pansy says looking at the ground.

"Oh my gosh, guys," I say, "It's okay. You didn't do it on purpose and the stress of the nightmare and the events that followed were also weighing on me. Don't blame yourself!"

I accentuated my point by pulling them into a hug and giving them an extra squeeze as I release them. I grab their hands and pull them in to the common room saying, "Come on, we have lunch plans."

I walk over to Draco and wrap an arm around his waist as he leans down and gives me a quick kiss.

"WAIT!" Blaise yells, "What the hell is going on here?!"

I sent Draco a puzzled expression and asked, "You didn't tell Blaise?"

Draco leaned down and whispered into my ear, "I didn't know if you wanted to tell him."

I gave a quick nod and turned to Blaise, "Draco asked me to the ball and he has been helping me recently." 

Blaise's eyes practically popped out of his head and he could get a whole sentence out. The girls all couldn't hide their laughter anymore and we were all practically rolling on the ground holding out sides. The boys all look confused. 

"Wait you guys knew about this?" Harry asked everyone.

"Yeah," Ginny got out between laughs.

"Hermione told us last night," Pansy said.

"Wait, Mione, you told them before me?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you know you're my bestfriend and my brother in everything except blood, I meant to tell you later," I said, "Besides, they basically knew already and forced me to tell them."

"I saw them in bed together, that's why they were late to skiing, and during the movie Hermione wasn't paying attention at all," Pansy explained.

"WAIT!" Blaise yelled and Harry turned to Draco glaring, "You were in bed with Hermione?"

"Guys, calm down," Hermione said rolling her eyes, "Draco couldn't go back to his room because of Blaise and Luna so he stayed in my room, I had a nightmare, and we took a nap because I was tired. Also if I wanted to sleep with Draco, I could because I am an ADULT."

Blaise and Harry still were looking at Draco and glaring. 

"I'm going to get the older brother talk from both of them later aren't I?" Draco whispered in my ear. I giggled and nodded.

"Okay, now that this is over with, lets go eat," Ginny said. 

We all went out to brunch and everyone split up to go Christmas shopping.

I got Ginny, Luna, Pansy, and I matching necklaces that had all of our birthstones in a circle around the word love in cursive. I got Harry and Ron Quidditch jerseys and a subscription to a quidditch magazine. I got Blaise a jersey, a new broom, and a broom polishing kit I know he has been dying to get. For Draco I got him a shirt and spelled it so it says 'Slytherin Prince' on it. I decide to get him another gift somewhere else

After that I decide to get Blaise, Luna, Pansy, Draco, Ginny, Harry, and Ron large bags of all of their favorite candy. After I stash all of their gifts away I wonder around looking for a gift to give Draco. Then I happen across a jewelry store and see the perfect gift for Draco. There are a pair of matching rings, they are both silver snakes, but one of them has a green emerald for an eye and the other has a ruby. I decide to keep the ruby one and give the emerald. I put the gifts in my bag after putting a charm on the rings.

When we wear the rings we will be able to send messages to each other through our minds. I smile thinking about how perfect this gift will be.

As I am looking around for my friends I see Draco coming up the road towards me.

"Hey babe," Draco says, "It is almost time to go back to the hotel so we can pack up and leave."

I nod and walk next to Draco. He puts his arm around my shoulders and I put my arm around his waist. Even though I am upset about having to leave this beautiful paradise, I am excited for the ball. I am also nervous. This is my "introduction to pureblood society" and I know it is a load of rubbish, but I can't help wanting everyone to like me. 

We got back to the hotel and packed up. Everyone apparated back and got ready for bed. Tomorrow was the day of the ball and it started the "gala season" as Pansy called it. I had 5 different ball gowns hanging in the back of my closet and seeing them makes me worry. I haven't been raised in the same way all of the other pureblood kids have. All of the children don't care about heritage anymore, but the parents do. I really need to impress them and thinking about it makes me anxious.

That was where Draco found me. I was standing there staring at the ball gowns in the back when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It'll be okay," he reassured me, "I will be there the whole time by your side."

"I can't imagine a better person to have by my side," I said smiling up at him.

"I know it isn't time yet but I want to give you your gift early," he said to me.

"I was about to say the same," I said moving to where I had wrapped his gift.

"Let me go first," he said handing me a gift, "The last three days have been the best of my life. You are the smartest, prettiest, most caring girl I have ever met. I am so lucky you are apart of my life. Hermione Jean Granger, would you please do the honor of being my girlfriend?"

I looked at Draco with tears in my eyes, "Of course I will be your girlfriend!" 

I gave him a kiss and he gestured to the present I was holding. I opened the box and inside was a necklace with a charm on the end. The charm was a diamond in the shape of a heart. 

"Thank you so much," I exclaim, "It is beautiful. Now my turn."

I handed him the box and told him to open it. Inside was the snake ring with the emerald eye.

"I love it," he said looking at me, "It is really great!"

"I have one with an ruby eye and when we both have them on we can send messages through our minds," I said to him excitedly.

"I am so lucky to have the best girlfriend in the whole wide world," he said giving me a long kiss.

"Come on," I said to him, "We have a long day tomorrow."

We settled into bed and I drifted off to sleep dreaming of my gorgeous boyfriend.


	12. Chapter 10

Hermione POV:

"Awwwwwwwww," someone called from inside my bedroom. 

I looked at the alarm clock, it was 10 o'clock. If Draco is still asleep, then who is in my room. I open my eyes and sit up in a panic. I sigh in relief when I see that it is just the girls.

"What are you guys doing in my room?" I asked whispering because Draco was still asleep.

"We came to get you because we are getting mani/pedis, and brunch," Ginny says.

"Wear comfy clothes because you are going to want to be comfortable before the night of heels and dresses," Pansy explains.

The girls walk to my living room as I climb out of bed and change into black leggings and a sweatshirt Draco had been wearing when he came to my room last night. As soon as I was about to leave Draco woke up.

"Where are you going?" he said yawning and sitting up.

"I'm going to get ready with the girls," I said walking over to him.

"Okay, I'll miss you," Draco told me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I will too," I said smiling at him. He started kissing me and I straddled his legs. We stayed locked in that embrace for a good five minutes before Pansy came back into the room.

"Oh my god, you guys are like teenagers," she said covering her eyes.

I got up and laughed, "You could knock you know."

"Is that my sweatshirt?" Draco asked looking me up and down.

"Yes, it is mine now," I said from the doorway,

"That's okay, it looks better on you," he said getting up from the bed, "Go have fun."

I gave him one last kiss and called, "Bye, babe," as I walked down the stairs.

When I got downstairs the girls grabbed me and apparated to America. For some reason Pansy was obsessed with American people and culture. We got Starbucks and walked to the nail salon a few stores down. We all decided to get French manicures and we sat down and got started. I had my ring on and I decided to try it out.

(A/N - everything in parenthensis without A/N at the beginning is them talking in their minds)

(H: Hey, you got your ring on babe?)

(D: Of course.)

I smiled at hearing his voice in my head.

(D: What are you girls up to?)

(H: We got Starbucks and now we are at the nail salon.)

(D: Sounds like fun, talk to them now silly. We will have plenty of time to talk later.)

(H: Okay, I will see you later.)

(D: See you later, babe.)

I smiled and shook my head at the last part of our conversation. It wasn't until Ginny cleared her thought that I saw all of the girls looking at me with confused looks on their faces.

"I got Draco and I rings that when we are wearing them we can talk through our minds if we want and I was talking to him," I explained.

"Wow," Ginny said shaking her head.

"What?" I said getting defensive.

"You fell hard," she said with a smirk. I blushed hard.

"You guys are adorable," Luna said smiling at me.

"If he hurts you tell me," Pansy said, "I may have been his friend first, but if he messes with my girl, I'm going to hex him into oblivion."

Ginny and Luna nodded in unison.

"Thanks guys," I said smiling at their protectiveness, "I love you guys."

"We love you too," the girls said in unison. 

The rest of the afternoon was filled with conversations and laughter. I also found out that Pansy like Ron! She had told us blushing and we all assured her that we thought he liked her too. I had seen the way he looked at her when he thought no one was looking.

The ball started at 7, so at 4 o'clock everyone sat outside in the courtyard because it was a nice day and ate a light dinner. 

At 5 the girls went to my rooms to get ready because I had the most space. We all put our gowns on and complimented each other. Ginny did my makeup and Pansy did Luna's because they were the best at doing it. 

My dress was white and I had silver heels so Ginny did a look that matched. It was a simple look, I had silver eyeshadow, fake eyelashes, and red lipstick. I looked stunning. My hair was in a low bun off to the side and I had tendrils curled around my face.

Luna's make up was simple she also had silver eyeshadow because her dress was blue and she was also wearing silver heels. She only had some mascara on her lashes and she had a nude lipstick. Luna left her long blond hair hanging straight down her back with the right side clipped up using a silver hair clip.

Pansy had a red dress and black heels. For her makeup Ginny did a black smoky eye and a red lipstick the same shade as her dress. Pansy also decided to put fake lashes on. Pansy had cut her hair recently so she left the shoulder length wavy hair down.

Ginny had matched her gold dress with a pair of black pumps. Pansy did gold eyeshadow. She had fake lashes, and large cateye eye liner. She went with a red lipstick. Ginny curled her red hair and pulled the front back into a half up half down hair style.

We put sticking charms on our hair and makeup so as the night went on everything would stay where it was supposed to. We also put cushioning charms on our heels to make them a little bit more comfortable.

At 6:30 we were ready to go and I put on my ring. My nerves were getting bad and I was practically shaking at the thought of walking into the ball. 

(D: Hey, you will be fine.)

(H: How did you know I am freaking out. You can't see me.)

(D: I know you, love, and I know you are nervous. Take a deep breath. From the time when you guys meet us in the hallway I will be stuck to your side for the rest of the night.)

(H: I don't know what I would do without you.)

(D: Probably die or something.)

I could practically see the smirk I knew was on his face.

(H: You're such a prat, I will see you in a few minutes.)

We walked down the walkway connecting all of the rooms to where the boys were waiting. All of the guys were wearing matching black suits, but each guy was wearing a different color tie. Blaise wore a blue one that matched Luna and Harry had a gold one matching Ginny. Draco wore a black tie because we still go together and Ron had accidentally wore a red one that matched Pansy's dress.

(D: You look amazing.)

I blushed at the compliment.

(H: You look amazing too, babe.)

I saw him smile. I grabbed his hand and he apparated us to Malfoy Manor where the party was being held. Everyone else headed ahead of Draco and I so I had a minute to take a deep breath and prepare.

'Here we go,' I thought to myself and took a step through the doors.


	13. Chapter 11

Hermione POV:

'Here we go,' I thought to myself and took a step through the door.

We were a few minutes late so everybody was already in the ball by the time Draco and I descended the steps into the ballroom.

The room was decorated with an elegant gold and green theme. There were circular tables with white table clothes set up around the room. In the middle of the room there was a dance floor. The walls were lined with an enormous buffet and there was a bar. But the major decoration was the giant Christmas tree that reached the high ceilings.

When the doors opened for us to make our entrance all eyes were on us. I was aware of the eyes and I blushed. As we walked down the stairs my mind started wondering what everyone thought of me. I worried about what they thought of my hair, dress, posture, and who I am. The rational side of my brain knew that they couldn't possibly know who I am and hate me, but I was getting anxious.

(D: Take a deep breath and focus on me.)

I took a deep breath and sent a grateful smile to Draco. He really could read my mind.

We joined our friends at the table assigned to us. We sat down and Draco went to get us drinks. He brought me a white wine. He sat down next to me and started rubbing my shoulders.

I started thinking about the last year and a half. I am still adjusting to being 'Hermione Zabini' instead of 'Hermione Granger'. It has been a bit overwhelming just getting used to the little bit of the Zabini's life I had been exposed to. I have loved having a brother because I was raised as an only child. Being here tonight shows me that I can do this. I can fit in.

I look up at Draco and smile. I stand up and pull him into a hug.

"I couldn't have done this without you," I informed him.

"Anything for you, my love," he said kissing the top of my head.

In his arms I feel totally safe, like nothing could hurt me here.

"Sorry to ruin the moment," a female voice says from behind me, "but I would like to meet my son's girlfriend."

I turned around and there stood Narcissa. She looked amazing in her gown, but I associate her with memories of Bellatrix and Malfoy Manor. I look up at Draco and he can see the panic in my eyes.

(D: Say you have to use the bathroom and take one of your friends or brother with you. I will talk to my mother and I'll come join you)

Thank you, Draco.

With that I excused myself to Narcissa grabbed Pansy, who was closest to me, and we went to the bathroom.

Draco POV:

"Hello, mother," I say in a reserved tone.

I know that she tried to shelter me during the war and because of that I am trying to mend our relationship. I also know that she doesn't have blood prejudices, and she was only doing the whole act because my father was abusive and she couldn't get out.

"Who was that?" she asked, "I know you have a girlfriend, but I don't know who."

"That was Hermione Zabini," I answer preparing myself for her reaction.

"It was rather rude of her to not even say hello to me," she said with a frown.

"I am only telling you this because I know Hermione would want me to tell you, she associates you with Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix, and the torture she was subjected to. Seeing you started triggering her and she needed to leave," I informed her.

"Wait, you are dating Hermione GRANGER?" she asked putting emphasis on Granger.

"Her name is Hermione Zabini," I told her again, "If you want more details you can ask Ms. Zabini, but for now I need to go check on my girlfriend."

"Goodbye, mother," I said and I turned on my heel and left the room.

Hermione POV:

After I pulled Pansy with me, Luna and Ginny followed. They could all tell something was wrong and I hadn't told them about the torture at the Manor.   
I realized that letting other people in might help me heal, at least that's what my therapist said. So, I told them about my time on the run and what happened in the Manor. They sat there in shock, silent for the entire story. After I was done telling them everything. I told them about my parents, the horcruxes, Ron leaving (Ginny seemed particularly mad), and finally Bellatrix.

I finished my story and looked at the girls. They all had silent tears streaming down their faces.

"I knew something had happened because you get nightmares and you get triggered, but Hermione, that was awful, I am so sorry," Ginny said.

"I wish I knew, so I could help you, I am so sorry," Pansy cried.

"I apologize for my father, and I knew some of the Manor story, because I could hear your screams, but I didn't know how bad it was," Luna said quietly.

"Guys, I am working through, Draco has been helping a lot, and I am getting better. It isn't your fault I didn't tell you don't be sorry," I said as them enveloped me into a hug.

"You really have a scar that you can't get rid of?" Luna asked as we pulled away.

I took a deep breath, nodded, and removed the various glamour charms I had over my forearm. When they saw the scar Ginny growled, Luna gasped, and Pansy was silent.

"If she was still alive I would go and torture and kill her," Pansy said maliciously.

"I am so glad my mother killed her before she could hurt more people," Ginny said glaring.

Luna just pulled me into another hug. I realized how good it feels to finally tell my friends about everything that went down. Draco knew about the torture because he was there, but he didn't know the rest until a few nights ago when I told him. Harry and Ron knew because they were there. The only person who doesn't know the whole story is Blaise, and I am planning on telling him later.

(D: Hey, I am outside the bathroom.)

(H: Hey, I am in the middle of a massive group hug with three angry girls.)

(D: You told them?)

Yeah, I will be out in a few minutes.

After a few minutes I pulled out of the embrace and told them I was going to talk to Draco. I went out there and gave him a kiss and he took a hold of my hand.

"Do you want to go dance?" he asked me. I just nodded my head. We headed back to the ball and made our way to the dance floor.

We were slow dancing and I looked up into his shining grey eyes. I realized something, and I knew I had to tell him.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy."

"I love you, Hermione Zabini."

I was so happy. Draco leaned down and kissed me. The kiss was so full of love on both of our parts, I knew I would never let him go.

I was so wrapped up in my feelings I didn't notice two pairs of eyes on us.

Mystery POV:

How dare they. I love him, I always have how could they do this to me. That slut was kissing MY Draco. I will get him, he will be mine. Nothing is going to stop me, not even Hermione Zabini.


	14. Chapter 12

Hermione POV:

After dancing until early in the morning, we all decided before bed last night to do present later in the day, so we could sleep in. I woke up at 12 and smiled at Draco whose arms were around me. I can't believe that I am lucky enough to wake up next to the person I love every morning. Draco opened his silvery eyes and kissed me on the forehead.

"Morning, beautiful," he mumbled in my hair as he pulled me by my waist closer to him.

"Morning, handsome," I said with a giggle. I'm not used to the praise that Draco showers me with.

Everyone was not doubt still asleep, so I suggested we go read in the library. I settled in my favorite armchair as Draco settled into what I had come to think of as Draco's couch.

He opened The Girl in the Blue Coat. After he read The Book Thief and liked it I decided to recommend another WWII book and he was about halfway through.

I pulled out Anne of Green Gables. Sure I had read the book hundreds of times since I was 12, but it is my comfort book and I lost myself in Anne's adventures.

It was about three hours before someone came rushing up the stairs. I heard them check my room, when they saw that we weren't there they opened the door to the library.

"Oh, there you guys are," Ginny said panting because she had run all the way from her room to mine.

"Yes, here we are," Draco said sarcastically. 

"I should have known you nerds would be in the library of all places," she said shaking her head at us.

"What do you need Ginny?" I asked before Draco could reply with a snarky comment.

"Oh, right, we are opening presents now, so come on," she said turning around.

"We'll be right there!" I called to a retreating blur of red hair.

I looked at Draco as he sighed and stood up.

"We have to go don't we?" I asked pouting. I was really comfortable in my chair.

"Yes, come on sweetheart," Draco said as he picked me up from my chair.

"Draco, put me down!" I yelled.

"Nope," he said as he transferred me to his back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck to stabilize myself as he took off. I started shrieking as he ran down the stairs with me on his back. He carried me all the way to the sitting room in the main house. When he stopped I let go and dropped off his back giving him a glare.

"Oh come one, you know you had fun," he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What if you dropped my on the stairs, I could have broken something," I said.

"A, I didn't drop you, and B, even if I did, you are a witch," he said smiling.

"Oh, I forget that sometimes," I said returning the hug Draco had been giving me.

"Are you guys done being all couple-y?" asked Pansy.

"Yeah, bro, that's my sister," Blaise said.

"Yeah, hands off," Harry said and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Guys, I am an adult you know," I said to them.

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Ron said, "You don't need us to protect you, you are fine by yourself."

I had lectured them multiple times because of their over protective nature. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the ground. The sitting room has the same layout that the Gryffindor common room has. The only differences were the colors were neutral, the furniture was modern style, and there were a lot of windows.

In the corner of the room was a giant Christmas tree with a good amount of presents. We all accio-ed the presents with our names on them.

From Blaise I got a sweater, chocolate, and 5 books from the list of books I wanted to read. Ginny gave me a necklace with my birthstone, a sapphire, on it and dark chocolate. Pansy got me an updated version of Hogwarts: A History and a gift card to my favorite bookstore. From Luna I got an interactive book about the history of magic and some more chocolate. Ron got me 3 books from my list and a bracelet with an otter charm. Harry got my chocolate and a notebook. I looked at the notebook and the runes on the front of it.

"It is like a pensieve. When you write in it it stores the memory, so you can revisit the memory whenever you want," Harry said, "When you put the memory down, you can still remember it, but in less detail. So kind of a blessing and a curse, bad memories are better, but happy memories are diminished as well." 

I knew that by bad memories he was talking about my torture and I launched myself at him, pulling him into a hug. I had started crying while he was talking realizing that I might finally be able to get rid of some of the anxiety that came along with the war. I know that it won't totally be gone, but even a little bit less will help me big time.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned that I was sobbing. I took a breath trying to talk.

"Thank you so much, Harry," I said, "I am just so happy to finally get rid of some of my burden, you are really helping me by giving me this."

Harry pulled me back into a hug.

"I know you 'Mione," he said, "You really are my sister, and I can tell when you are hurting. You can hide it really well, but I know you are hurting big time, so when I saw it I had to get for you."

"You always will be my brother, before I had the Zabini's, I had you," I said crying again, "I may have parents now, but when my parents died you were there for me, and we will always have that."

"I know I am not around all of the time, but I love you so much 'Mione," Harry said. We were both crying now hugging each other.

"I love you too Harry, and I know our jobs keep us busy," I said.

Throughout the entire conversation we had been whispering into each other's ears while we were crying, so no one else knew what was going on.

"Harry, Hermione, are you guys alright?" Ginny asked in a soft voice.

"I'm fine, Gin," I said.

I pulled back from Harry and went back to my former seat, wiping the tears from my eyes. I leaned my head on Draco's shoulder, who was sitting next to me.

"Are you actually okay Mia?" Draco whispered to me.

"I will be," I told him.

Draco gave me books and chocolate.

(A/N - I know Hermione got a lot of chocolate, but I feel like Hermione would be the kind of person who likes to read and eat chocolate on her lazy days.)

We spent the rest of the day hanging out in the sitting room. We ate food, played games, and enjoyed time in our little family. Friends are the family you choose, and I have some of the best friends in the entire world.

The day was filled with laughter and joy. Everyone taking advantage of the last day we have together before the rest of the parties and galas. The next time we would be able to hangout would be after the New Years.

We were all so wrapped up in our happiness that we didn't notice two pairs of eyes watching our every movement.

Mystery POV:

I may be three years younger that Draco, but during school I followed him everywhere. I love him and that skank Hermione is getting in the way of our happily ever after.

I know I can't do this by myself, so I got my twin to help me. I watched the group of friends laugh and talk. I know that this isn't the where Draco truly wants to be, so I am going to get him out. He will be much happier with me, I just know it.

In my head I start formulating a plan and I know that I will strike during his mother's New Years party. Now I just need a way to get him alone.


	15. Chapter 13

Hermione POV:

The few days after Christmas have been paradise. I hung out with my friends, and more importantly Draco. I really do love him. We spend every night in my bed talking, we have been very open about our boundaries and he respects the fact that I am not ready for sex, yet.

I have always had a fear of intimacy that stems from my fear of failure. I don't know everything about because I haven't had the experience yet. I don't want to mess anything up because of me not knowing what to do. I haven't even told Draco about these fears.

I spend all night and morning with Draco, and I spend the afternoons with my friends. Even when we are with our friends Draco and I are talking in our heads with our rings. I never take mine off. In Italy it is still warm so we have gone swimming the last 5 days, but we can't today. Today is Narcissa's New Year's party.

For Narcissa's New Year's party everyone had to wear black. The girls decided just to wear our dresses from the Christmas party, but we are going to charm them so they are black.

Ginny just finished my hair and we decided to get going. Before my room I fastened the diamond necklace that Pansy gifted me, she has a matching one that she is wearing tonight. 

I took Draco's arm and he apparated us to Malfoy Manor. I have been preparing for this party for weeks because of the room. Draco decided that he wouldn't leave my side. He also hadn't been back to the Manor since the war, so he needed my support as much as I needed him.

We walked through the entrance and followed the lights. Draco stopped and gasped.

"Oh my god," he said staring straight ahead.

"What, Draco?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," he said looking down at me, "I can't believe she did this."

"What did she do?" I asked still confused.

"She took the room and turned it into an outdoor dining area," he said with a faraway look in his eyes, "I am so glad that Mother can finally enjoy the Manor with him in Azkaban."

"Oh, that is a great thing to do," I said.

"My mother is a better person than my father was, she doesn't believe in blood prejudices or any of that old Pureblood stuff, but from a young age she was betrothed to my father because of some contract and he would abuse her if she tried to have opinions different from him," Draco said, "I am so happy she is finally free of him."

I nodded and leaned into him. I am having a better time because during the war when I was brought here I was so I don't remember the rest of the house, just the inside of the room, now that it is gone, so is some of my anxiety from this place.

Draco shook himself out his trance and we continued into the room oblivious of the eyes on us and what was about to happen.

Mystery POV:

"Okay, they have entered the party, now we need to move on with the plan," I told my twin.

She was dressed in a server's uniform holding a tray with two drinks on it. The drinks both had a potion that would make the drinker's have to use the bathroom. She is going to offer the drinks to Hermione and Draco who would take the drinks. They would have to use the bathroom, splitting them up. That is when we would strike, I am going to stun Draco and my twin is going to get Hermione.

We are going to bring them to our Manor. There we are going to make that skank regret dating Draco, and we are going to make Draco forget all about that slut Hermione.

Hermione POV:

We entered the room and spotted our friends across the pavilion. I walked towards Harry, Blaise, Ginny, Luna, Pansy, and Ron. On our way we were intercepted by a girl that looked vaguely familiar. She held out a tray with two flutes of champagne on them and Draco and I took them from the tray.

"Thank you," I said to the girl.

"Of course," the girl said. I could have sworn I saw her grin, but I could be mistaken. I drank and a few minutes later really had to pee. I excused myself and went to the bathroom.

Mystery POV:

I watched my sister cross the room to Hermione and Draco and I watched as they took the drinks and drank them. I grinned as they both excused themselves and left the room.

I took my place outside the bathroom Draco went into as my twin sister took her place outside the bathroom Hermione went into. I took a minute to check that I could still do magic in the hall, I didn't want to find out too late that there were wards put up. To my delight I was able to do magic just fine. I turned my attention back to the doors.

Draco exited first and I whisper, "stupefy," a few seconds later Hermione exited and I heard my sister whisper the same thing. With that I apparated to my Manor with Draco.

Soon he will be mine.

Draco POV:

I lifted my head in the middle of some large room. I tried to move, but my body is tied to a chair. I looked around the room. It is a large rectangular room, there was a table and chairs at the far side of the room, so I assume that it is a dining room. I had my back to a wall with a door on it and 5 feet to my left Hermione sat also tied up. 

Unlike me, she was still unconscious. I realized that I still had my ring on so I screamed in my head for her to wake up. After a few seconds, it dawns on me that she isn't waking up because she is asleep under the stupefy curse. I start looking around because someone had to take the hex off of me and I need to make a plan.

I looked behind me as I heard a floorboard creak. I watched as two girls emerged from the shadows of the two corners of the room behind me.


	16. Chapter 14

"Hello, Draco," she said as she stalked towards me. From what I could see the two girls were twins and a few years younger than me.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm.

"My name is Flora Carrow," said the taller twin, "and I am Hestia Carrow," said the shorter one.

"I heard of you two, your father was Amycus Carrow," I said as I realized who the girls were.

"Yes, which means we are Purebloods," Flora said.

"The Purebloods who are perfect for you," Hestia said.

"You just have to ditch the mudblood," Flora said.

I glared at her, my rage threatening to boil over, "Do NOT call her that and I am not ditching her."

"Oh, come one, don't make this harder that it has to be Drakie poo," Flora said her grin slipping off her face.

I watched as she moved closer to Hermione.

"Leave her alone," I told Flora. She motioned to Hestia who pulled out her wand and woke Hermione up. I watched the confusion flit across Hermione's face.

(D: Their names are Flora and Hestia Carrow, they want me to ditch you for them, but I would never leave you I promise. I need you to know this in case I have to say some things to get us out. Never doubt my love for you. I love more than my life.)

(H: I love you too, I trust you. Flora and Hestia are three years younger than us, they were in Slytherin. I remember Harry, Ron, and I used to think they were crazy because they followed you everywhere.)

Good to know.

While Hermione and I were talking in our minds Flora and Hestia had cut Hermione's ties and pulled her away to the middle of the room.

"Hello, Hermione," Flora spat.

"So, you are the skank who stole Draco from us," Hestia said with a glare.

"I didn't steal him," Hermione said standing up straight with her head held high.

I studied Hermione standing there in front of two powerful people who want her destroyed and I know this is one of the reasons I fell in love with her. 

Her confidence comes from within. She is standing defenseless and yet she radiates power and intelligence.

Flora slapped Hermione across the face, "How dare you, he is mine!"

Hermione grabbed her cheek which was already starting to get red. Hestia hit her on the other side of the face. Hermione doubled over and Flora kicked Hermione's legs out from under her.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled from my chair. The girls cackled and kicked her again.

(D: Are you okay, my love?)

(H: Yes, I am fine, but my necklace is really hot.)

(D: I'm sorry, what?)

(H: My necklace Pansy has an identical one, it is heating up. Maybe she put a charm on it before she gave it to me.)

(D: But what does the warming mean?)

(H: I read about a charm that links two objects. You can use one to find the other. I was talking to Pansy about it a little bit before Christmas. She must have done it to our necklaces and forgotten to tell me. The heating means she is casting a spell to find where the other one is. She must be trying to find us.)

(D: I hope she gets here soon. I love you so much.)

(H: I love you too, so much.)

As soon as Hermione said that the girls stopped kicking and pulled out their wands. 

I yelled "NO, LEAVE HER ALONE!" at the girls, but they let the curses fly anyway.

Hermione screamed out in pain and I started praying to any deity that could hear me that Pansy would get here soon.

Hermione POV:

I thought the twins kicking me in the stomach was bad, but it got so much worse. I don't understand how young women who look so sweet, could be so evil.

I'll give them one thing, they can work as a team.

Flora hit me with Sectumsempra and not even three seconds later Hestia was hitting me with Vulnera Sanentur. The cuts hurt so bad, but the counter made it so that they could continue to torture me without me losing to much blood and dying.

The whole time they were talking to me, but I only caught a few things through the pain. I know they are trying to "teach me a lesson" for dating Draco. 

I know it is only a matter of time before they kill me, so they can try and get Draco to go with them.

Before I knew it they had moved onto the Cruciatus curse. On top of the pain from the curse I started having flash backs.

Before long I was hearing Bellatrix's laughter and my arm was bleeding. The only thing keeping me sane was Draco's voice in my head.

(D: Hey, focus on me. I love you so much and I am so so so sorry. What do you want to do for our date on Saturday?)

If I wasn't in so much pain I would have laughed at his timing.

(H: We are going on a date on Saturday?)

(D: Yes we are, we are going anywhere you want. So where do you want to go?)

I tried to focus on the date, but the pain was putting spots on my vision. Then they stopped the torture all of a sudden. I felt my heart rate slow down and I took a few deep breaths.

Flora put a full body bind curse on me and I was stuck laying on the ground looking up at the sisters.

They had identical grins on looking down at me.

"Look at pretty little Hermione," Flora said.

"Laying on the ground helpless," Hestia said.

"Isn't she supposed to be a war heroine?" Flora asked looking at Hestia.

"That's what I thought," Hestia told her sister.

"Let's teach her a lesson about dating our Draco," Flora suggested to Hestia.

"I completely agree, sis," Hestia said with a grin.

They vanished my dress and looked at my scars that I had from Dolohov's curse.

"Hm, seems someone started for us," Flora said evilly.

"Let's make our little war heroine a bit less pretty," Hestia glared down at me.

Flora and Hestia whispered some spell I never heard before and I felt pain erupt all over my body. For some reason they avoided my face. I felt blood dripping and pooling around my body. I really hope Pansy can get here soon because I can't survive much more.

Draco POV:

I was trying so hard to keep Mia's attention on anything other than the pain she was experiencing. 

I watched as the girls talked to Hermione after they stopped torturing her, before I knew it she was screaming in pain again, but this time there was blood coming from small almost invisible cuts on her torso, arms, and legs.

I kept saying reassurances through our mind link, but I don't think Hermione could hear me anymore. I watched as my Hermione, the love of my life, lost consciousness.

"Heal her," I said to the evil twins.

"But that wouldn't be fun, now would it?" Flora said.

"Please, just leave her alone," I begged.

"We can't do that, she hasn't learned her lesson yet," Hestia said with a grin.

"If she is like that much longer, she will die," I yelled at them.

"Why do you care, you belong with us?" Hestia asked.

"I don't belong with you, I belong with her. Hermione is the love of my life," I told them.

"I really don't want to punish you, too," Flora said with a smile as she turned to me.

I wished that Pansy would get here soon, and by some miracle my wish came true.

Pansy, Blaise, Luna, Harry, Ron, and Ginny burst through the door with their wands raised. The group formed two lines, three in front and three right behind them.

Luna, Pansy, and Ginny were the front line and they were the first to see Hermione laying on the ground. They ran for the twins while the boys came for me and started getting rid of my bindings.

Ginny POV:

I burst in to the room on the right side of Pansy and Luna on the left of Pansy. I saw an almost completely undressed Hermione who was bleeding and passed out. I saw red, no one messes with my friend and gets away with it. I heard Luna cast an anti-apparation ward and the three of us ran for the twins.

I fought the tall one and Pansy fought the short one. Meanwhile Luna picked up Hermione's petite form and ran into the hall so she could apparate her to St. Mungo's.

I went blind with rage and let loose on the tall twin. I was enjoying punishing this girl too much, but before long she passed out. I looked over to find Pansy with a tied up, unconscious girl.

Pansy was panting hard the rage evident on her face. I calmed myself down and tied up the other twin. I was calm enough to pull Pansy away from the twins before she tried to kill the girls. We turned just in time to see the Aurors arrive and take the twins away.

We looked for the boys before realizing they were probably at the hospital with Hermione.

I went out into the hallway with Pansy and apparated.


	17. Chapter 15

Draco POV:

The boys finished with my bindings after a few minutes. I looked over to see if Pansy, Ginny, or Luna needed help, but Luna was gone and Ginny and Pansy seemed to be okay by themselves. I stopped for a minute distracted by the pure rage on the girls' faces. I looked for Hermione and realized Luna probably took her to the hospital.

I ran out into the hallway and apparated despite the boys yelling for me to wait. I ran through the lobby of St. Mungo's to the desk.

"I need to know where Hermione Zabini is," I told the receptionist.

"Are you related to Ms. Zabini?" he asked.

"I am her boyfriend," I told the man.

"Oh wait, are you Mr. Draco Malfoy?" he asked me looking up from his computer.

"Um, yes, how do you know my name?" I asked confused.

"A few days ago her proxy was changed to you," he informed me.

"What does that mean?" I asked forgetting my anxiety for the moment.

"It means if Ms. Zabini can not, you make her medical decisions," the man told me.

I stood there in shock. I can't believe she trusted me that much. I love her with all my heart.

"What room is she in?" I asked again.

"She is in room 314 on floor 3, and I will send the healer to speak with you shortly," the man told me.

I almost didn't hear the rest of his sentence because I had already turned around and was heading for the elevator. I got to floor three and raced down the hallway past 13 doors until I reached her's.

I braced myself at the door so I wouldn't freak out when I saw her. I opened the door to the room. Hermione was laying on her back in the hospital bed sleeping. She looked a bit paler than usual, but still tanner than I would ever be. Luna was sitting in a chair next to Hermione's bed. She looked up when I got in the room.

"I was only let in a few seconds ago, the healers have been in and out of the room with potions and spells. I thought you'd want to know that instead of any, 'oh she'll be okay bs'," Luna explained.

"Thanks, Luna, you are right, as usual," I said trying to give a small smile that probably looked more like a grimace.

I have only been dating Hermione for a week, but she is such a big part of me already. Not gonna lie, that kind of scares me. In only a week she has become my life, everything I feel and think revolves around her. Seeing her lying motionless on the bed makes me feel like I have had a part of me ripped out. I want so badly for her to sit up in that bed and make fun of my messy hair, or start talking about her most recent book. I would even settle for her sitting up and reading. Anything, I just want to see her smile, and the sparkle she gets in her eyes when she laughs.

I shake myself out of my thoughts. 'She isn't dead,' I remind myself as I take a seat by her bed to wait for the healer. It was probably only a few minutes, but it feels like forever before the healers comes in.

"Mr. Malfoy?" the healer asks.

"Yes?" I say sitting up straighter in my chair.

"My name is Dr. Sherman and I am taking care of Hermione while she is here," the woman says.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Sherman," I say.

"When she was first brought in I healed her cuts, which there were a lot of, but they were small so with a team of 4 we were able to heal her rather quickly," Dr. Sherman explains.

I nod along, listening carefully to what she is saying.

"I have given her 4 blood replenishing potions so far, and she seems to be responding well so far," Dr. Sherman says.

"Oh good," I say relieved.

"The only thing I need to know is," Dr. Sherman starts, "Has Ms. Zabini been hit with the Cruciatus Curse before, because from the damage it has caused I can only assume she has been hit before." 

I freeze all of my thoughts stopping as I look at the healer.

"I am sure you have heard of Hermione's part in the War?" I ask.

Seeing Dr. Sherman nod her head I continue.

"At one point she was captured by Snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor," I pause to breath as a few tears slip out, "There she was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange and was hit by the curse dozens of times and still suffers the consequences to this day."

I went to look up, but I realized I couldn't. I had tears streaming down my face at this point. One of my biggest regrets in life is not doing more that day. I have been told repeatedly that I would have been killed and there was nothing I could do, but I can't help blaming myself. I rubbed my eyes and looked at Dr. Sherman.

I know that she could see the inner conflict within me because she pauses to give me time to collect myself.

"As I was saying, her being hit by the curse a few times may have more consequences, but we will not know for sure until Ms. Zabini wakes up," Dr. Sherman says.

"Thank you," Luna says for me because I can't talk.

I look back at Hermione. She has suffered too much for someone her age. Hermione more than anyone deserves to be happy. I vow that when Hermione wakes up, I will work as hard as I can to make her the happiest girl in the world. I love her more than words can describe and from now on I will prove this to her everyday.

I don't remember much after making this vow, but I woke up with my head on Hermione's bed and her hand in mine. I sit up with a start and I look out of the window, it is still dark, so it is early in the morning. I look back at Hermione and she looks less pale.

I rest my head back down and immediately drifting back off to sleep. When I wake up again there is sunlight streaming in through the windows. I look at the clock and see that it is 9 in the morning. 

Blaise is sleeping on the other side of Hermione and I decide to get us both breakfast. Before I leave the room, I look back at Hermione and am relieved to see that her breathing is deeper and not as shallow as last night. I really want her to wake up soon.

I get us some coffee and croissants from a cafe next to St. Mungo's. I wake up Blaise when I get back and hand him the coffee.

"Thanks mate," he says rubbing the sleep from his eyes and taking a large sip of coffee.

"No problem, I figured we both need it," I said.

Blaise looked at me and sat up even more, "I brought you some clothes."

"Huh?" I said. I looked down and realized I was still in my suit. I pulled the jeans and t-shirt Blaise brought me and got changed in the bathroom. 

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," I told Blaise.

"No problem, I figured you wouldn't leave until Hermione leaves," Blaise said.

I sat down and ate my breakfast. I spent the rest of the day talking to my friends. They won't admit it, but I think they have a rotation to watch me. I realize shortly after Pansy got to the hospital that Hermione didn't have her ring on. I went to the front desk and asked for it, after a confused glance the receptionist gave it to me.

When I got back to Hermione's room I slipped it on her finger. I know it is a long shot, but I am willing to do anything.

(D: I love you, Hermione Zabini. I love you more than words can describe. Please come back to me soon, I am a mess without you.)

With that I put my head down on Hermione's bed and drifted off to sleep. I woke up and I felt someone's fingers in my hair. With a jolt I sat up and looked right into Hermione's shining eyes.

I pulled Hermione into a tight hug and cried silently into her shoulder.

(D: I missed you so much.)

(H: I know, but you also brought me back.)

(D: What do you mean?)

(H: My head was super foggy and I didn't know any directions, but then I heard your voice coming from one direction, so I followed it.)

(D: I love you so much, please don't leave me again.)

(H: I love you too, I promise I won't.)

I was still hugging Hermione and I felt/heard her start to cry too. I moved and lay down next to her in her bed and pulled her into my chest.

I can't help but to blame myself. Those girls were after me and Hermione was caught in the crossfire 

(D: I'm sorry this happened.)

(H: Draco Lucius Malfoy, don't you dare say that. Those sick women are at fault here not you. You did not ask to be kidnapped, nor did you hurt me. I know you tend to try to take the blame for things that aren't your fault, so I am telling you this now. This is not your fault.)

I wrapped myself around Hermione more tightly, she knew exactly what I was thinking.

(D: I love you so much, I am never letting you go.)

(H: I love you too, but you have to let me go at some point.)

(D: Nope, I am going to never stop hugging you.)

I could almost see Hermione's eye roll, despite her face being in my chest.

Later that week Hermione was released on strict orders from Dr. Sherman to take it easy. Of course Hermione being Hermione decided that "take it easy" meant taking a week and a half off of work, then throwing herself back in full time. 

I made sure Hermione got breaks though and true to my word I was with Hermione all of the time. Since Blaise and I run our own company I can do my work from wherever I wanted. Most times I went to Hermione's office in the Ministry and worked there.

I showered her in gifts. Everything from roses and chocolates, to surprise trips to Paris for a lazy Saturday. I was on cloud nine and Hermione was too. 

It had been six months, and I am planning on proposing to her on our anniversary. It may have only been a year, but I have never been more sure of anything. I never want to be apart from this girl. I am taking her to Switzerland, just the two of us this time, and on our anniversary, the first time we kissed, I am going to propose at the restaurant she liked so much.


	18. Chapter 16

Hermione POV:

The last few months have been my dream. I think every young reader dreams of having the perfect significant other who showers them in attention and adores them like the ones in books. I love Draco so much, especially after I over heard him talking to Blaise. 

Draco was telling Blaise that while I was asleep he vowed that if he got me back, he would prove to me how much he loves me everyday. I don't need the gifts, all I need is Draco in my life and I will be happy.

I just got off of a day of work. I have been a lot less stressed after Draco started working in my office with me because he made sure I took breaks and understood that I am doing me best. I got home Thursday after a particularly stressful day; Draco didn't go with me today because he had to go look at a new hotel today.

When I stepped into my bedroom to change out of my work clothes Draco was sleeping on my bed and our suitcases were on the ground. I smiled at the sight of my sleeping boyfriend. 'How did I get so lucky?' I ask myself looking at Draco. 

I change into one of Draco's old Quidditch jerseys he left in my room and I lay down next to him. Draco must be really tired because he doesn't wake up he just wraps his arms around me. I decide to ask about the suitcases later, and I drift off to sleep feeling safe in Draco's arms.

A few hours later Ginny and Pansy run into my room looking for me, I forgot we were supposed to have a girls night tonight. We are all planning on watching movies and eating ice cream. I looked up groggily from where I was laying. Draco and I had become even more tangled up in each other while we slept.

"Didn't know we were interupting something," Ginny said with a smirk.

"No I'm up and I'm coming," I said trying to get out of Draco's arms.

"Noooo, don't leave," Draco said tightening his arms around my waist.

I saw the girls start to silently laugh at Draco's actions.

"Babe, we are having a girls night, so you are on your own tonight," I tell the half asleep Draco.

"No, we are leaving tonight," Draco said sitting up, still sleepy.

"What?" I asked.

Draco kissed me and nuzzled his face into my shoulder, "Yeah, I'm taking you to Switzerland for our anniversary."

"Awwwww," both girls exclaimed from where they were watching.

Draco jumped a little as he realized that there were more people in the room.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" he asked them.

"We got here before either of you woke up, and Hermione isn't coming to our girls night?" Pansy asked.

"She has enough time for one movie, but we have to leave at nine," Draco explained.

Ginny and Pansy pulled me off the bed and started dragging me towards the door.

"Wait, guys, can I please put some pants on?" I asked laughing.

Ginny and Pansy exchanged a look before shaking their heads.

"You can have some of mine," Ginny said.

"If we let you go, you will go back over to Draco and we will never get you back," Pansy said.

"And, you will go grab your ring so you will talk to him instead of us," Ginny continued.

I rolled my eyes and let the girls pull me from the room.

"Bye babe, I'll give you your shirt when you pick me up later," I called back to Draco.

"Nah, looks better on you anyway, I'll bring your ring later," he called back.

~~~~ 3 Hours Later ~~~~

"I'm here for Hermione," I heard Draco call from the other side of the door.

"Coming, love," I said standing up. 

When I got to the door Draco kissed me and apparated us to the suite in Zermatt, Switzerland. We were both so tired from our days at work that we fell onto the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Draco POV:

I woke up Saturday morning with Hermione in my arms and I go over what I planned for us for the next few days. Our anniversary is Monday, so I have other activities planned for the days leading up to our anniversary.

Today, we are going to have a late morning and order room service. Then, I am going to take Hermione out, so we can go Christmas shopping and then we are going to grab pizza and watch movies. Tomorrow, I planned for us to go skiing, then get couple's massages, and finally we are going to go ice skating in a nearby Muggle town where they also have great food trucks.

On our anniversary, I am getting Hermione her favorite breakfast, espresso and croissants. Then we are going to spend the day in a book store/cafe. I found the place online and it seems like something Hermione would love. You can buy books, but it is also supposed to have great food and drinks. Hermione and I could easily spend 6 hours in there reading, eating, and talking. Finally, we are going back to Restaurant La Ginabelle for dinner, and afterwards I am taking her to a gazebo in a nearby park and there I am going to propose.

Before we left I was to Arlette and Blaise and asked for their official permission to ask Hermione to marry me. Of course they both said yes, and Blaise told me he was glad I was officially going to be his brother.

I looked down as Hermione started to stir and looked at her beautiful face. I don't know how I got blessed enough to have this angel in my life, but I know one thing for certain, I am never letting her go. 

She opened her honey eyes and looked up at me.

"Good morning, love," I greeted her.

"Watching me sleep?" she mocked, "Stalker much, ferret."

"You know you love me," I said kissing the top of her head.

"You're right, I do," she replied.

I know this will be the best weekend of my life.


	19. Chapter 17

Hermione POV:

I woke up in Draco's arms. I opened my eyes, and saw the most beautiful of grey eyes looking right into mine. This weekend was a total surprise for me, so I have no idea what Draco has planned for us.

"Good morning, love," he said to me in his morning voice.

"Watching me sleep?" I said teasing him, "Stalker much, ferret."

"You know you love me," he said kissing the top of my head.

"You're right, I do," I admitted giving him a kiss. 

Draco and I stayed in bed for two more hours. We talked about everything. We asked each other all of the little questions.

"What are your top two favorite colors?" he asked me.

"Light blue and forest green," I answered after a few seconds of contemplation, "What about you?"

"You're going to laugh," he said looking down at me, where I was laying cuddled into his side.

"I won't laugh," I said, already wondering what colors he is thinking of.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Anything for you, love," I said.

"My favorite colors are red and gold," he said. I had to stiffle a laugh.

"So, a secret Gryffindor," I said smirking at him.

"Yeah, sure whatever," he said rolling his eyes, "I tried to decorate my room those colors when I was younger, and my dad threw a fit."

"Oh my god, Draco," I said still smirking.

We got caught up talking until 11 in the morning, when there was a knock at our door. I looked at Draco confused, but he looked like he was expecting this.

"Room service," a voice called from the other side of the door.

"Come in," Draco called as I sat up.

A man brought a cart into our room and placed the trays in front of us.

"Thank you so much, sir," I thanked the man.

"Yes, thank you," Draco said.

"Of course," the man said with a friendly smile.

After our breakfast of chocolate chip waffles, fruit, and coffee, one of my favorite meals, Draco and I went Christmas shopping. I actually went shopping for my mum and Draco, for Christmas I got everyone a trip to the Bahamas for a week.

For my mum I got pictures of Blaise and I and a dress I had specially made by one of the designers who Pansy highly recommended. For Draco, I got a trip to Disney World separate from our friends because he mentioned he had never been, but he wanted to go. I got him a new watch that had rubies in the face of the watch for our anniversary.

By the time we had finished shopping it was getting dark and I was really hungry. Draco told me to go back to the room and he would be there soon. After a few minutes he showed up with two pizzas and ice cream. We spent the rest of the night watching animated Disney movies because I got Draco hooked. 

He face when Mufasa died was priceless, or when he saw how the step mother and step sister treated Cinderella. I fell asleep in the middle of Beauty and the Beast.'

~~~~

I woke up before Draco the next day and I drifted over to the window to see that it had started snowing early in the morning. The whole town had a magical, fresh snow look to it. 

I was lost in my thoughts when Draco came and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Babe, we have a pretty busy day," Draco said, "Wanna get dressed?"

"Yeah," I said, "Just out of curiosity, what are we doing?"

"Nope, you don't get to know yet," Draco said.

I went to get a shower and get dressed. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater. When I left the room Draco had gotten us cereal and coffee. When Draco was done I turned and saw him wearing ski gear.

"You could have told me we were going skiing before I got dressed," I said rolling my eyes going to grab my gear. I threw it on and looked at Draco. We went skiing. I laughed a lot because Draco still isn't good at it, and he kept messing up.

"I love you, so much, this weekend has been so much fun," I told Draco after I look a shower and changed.

"It's not over yet, love," Draco told me, "Now come on massages."

I hadn't realized how much tension I hold in back and neck until I got a massage. After we were relaxed Draco took me to get dinner from a great food truck and we went ice skating. This time it was Draco laughing though.

~~~~

I woke up on our anniversary once again in Draco's arms. He was awake before me and was watching me again.

"Is watching me sleep your favorite pastime, creep," I said wrapping my arms tighter around him

"Happy anniversary to you too, babe," he said chuckling.

While I was in the shower Draco got us croissants and espressos, my favorite breakfast.

"Babe, this is my favorite breakfast," I said kissing him.

"I know," Draco said, "I love you."

"I love you, too, now lets eat," I said.

After eating breakfast Draco took me to this store near the hotel. I walked in and was hit with the smell of books, coffee, and chocolate. The room is situated around a circular bar. The walls are lined with books and there are tables with two armchairs to a table. The hanging above the bar is a menu with a ton of drinks and food. 

"Let's go check out upstairs before we order," Draco suggested. 

I just nodded my head. This place is heaven; my three favorite things are here, books, coffee, and Draco. We headed up the stairs that were off on the right wall.

Upstairs the walls were also lined with books and scattered throughout the room were sofas and love seats. I looked at Draco in amazement.

"You go find a book and a love seat, I will get us drinks and food," Draco said with a smile.

I sat there for 7 hours with Draco. We snacked and drank various drinks. We read, but we also spent time talking. I finally told him about where my fear of intimacy stems from, and he was understanding and we worked on it together. We read through books, so I would feel more informed. I know that Draco will never judge me, and he loves me. That helped lower my fears. I might still have a little bit of anxiety when we decide, but I know that I can do it.

We also discussed plans for the future. We talked about where we wanted to move eventually, and we also talked about kids.

"How many kids do you want in the future?" Draco asked me.

"I always pictured myself with 3 or 4 kids," I told Draco.

"Me, too," he said smiling at me.

We spent the whole after noon there and Draco told me we had to go get ready so we could make our reservations. I pulled on an elegant black dress with some black pumps. I pulled my hair into a half up half down style, applied eye liner and little bit of gold eye shadow, and I was ready to go.

We got to the restaurant and I decided to give Draco his gift.

"Draco, I know that you have been complaining about not having a proper watch, and I saw this and thought of you," I said handing him the clear box with the watch in it.

"I love it," Draco said putting it on, "You will get your gift later, love."

"Okay," I said enjoying the moment.

We ate a delicious meal. I ate so much I barely had room for dessert. After splitting our tiramisu Draco suggested a walk in the park. The stars looked beautiful against the black sky.

Draco led me into a gazebo in the middle of the park and kissed me.

"Hermione, I have liked you since third year when you punched me in the nose. I was too much of a brat to admit it to you, but I finally got the courage a year ago today. We have been through a lot in a short span of time. I can honestly say with all of my heart that I love you, more than anyone I have ever loved before. You are the light to my darkness, the stars to my sky."

I started to cry as I Draco got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"I can not imagine going through life with anyone else by my side. Hermione, my love, the most intelligent, beautiful, loving person I have ever met, will you marry me?"

I couldn't say anything through my tears so I nodded. Draco slid the ring on my finger and stood up. I pulled him to me and kissed him passionately. 

I took a deep breath and said, "Draco, my love, I can't imagine anyone I would rather marry. You have helped me through so much, I am so happy you told me that you liked me a year ago today. I love you so much, and I can't wait to start the next chapter of our lives together."

We apparated back to the hotel room. We made our way onto the bed still kissing and I started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Are you sure my love?" Draco asked, "I don't want you to do anything you are uncomfortable with."

"Draco, I want to do this," I told him, "You make me feel safe, and I love you so much and I know you love me too."

"I love you," Draco said looking into my eyes.

"I love you more," I responded.


	20. Chapter 18

Hermione POV:

I spent the next three days with Draco, but on Friday we had to go back home for the annual Christmas Ball. Draco decided when he was planning our trip that we would get dressed at the resort and then internationally apparate right to the ball. He told me that Pansy and Ginny had picked out my dress, so I was a bit scared. Draco lifted the spell he had put on the garment bag and handed it to me. 

When I opened the bag I gasped at the beautiful dress before me. It was a sweetheart black ballgown. The bodice was fitted and then the skirt fluffed out from my hips and it touched the ground. On the skirt there was silver detailing in swirls. I pulled it on and it fit like a glove. I decided to leave my hair down in curls and I went for a nude lip with some silver eyeshadow. 

I put on my engagement ring and my ring that matches Draco's so we could talk if we needed to. To finish off the look I put on emerald earrings. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided that I looked good. I turned to see Draco putting on a classic black suit and his ring. 

I did a few spells and packed all of our things in suitcases, and sent them to my room at the Serpent Pit.

"Are you ready to go love," I asked Draco.

"Yes, and you look stunning," he said smiling at me and offering his arm.

I took his arm and felt the familiar squeeze of apparation. We landed outside the manor and we walked up to the door.

(H: Who do you think will notice the ring first?)

(D: I think Blaise will because I told him I was proposing, but I told him not to say anything so we could see who notices it next.)

(H: Ok, so who do you think will notice it next?)

(D: I think it will be Pansy or Luna.)

(H: I think it will be Ginny or Harry.)

(D: If Pansy or Luna notices first I get to pick the wedding date, and if Ginny or Harry notices first you get to choose.)

(H: Deal.)

(D: But you can't purposefully motion or tell anyone about the ring.)

(H: Fine.)

At that we entered that ball. I looked around once again astonished at the beauty of the hall. I am now more at ease with Draco by my side. I spotted my friends chatting having a drink by the Christmas tree. Draco and I walked over to them

"Hermione!," Ginny and Pansy yelled pulling me into a hug. Over their shoulders I noticed Blaise looking at my hand and when his eyes met mine I winked at him.

"Alright girls, let me hug my sister," Blaise said pushing through everyone to pull me into a hug.

"Congrats, dear twin of mine," he whispered in my ear.

"Why thank you kind sir," I whispered back with a giggle.

When Blaise let me go Ron stepped up to me and started hugging me.

"You can't leave me alone," Ron said to me with a laugh.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because then I make crazy decisions, like asking Pansy to be my girlfriend," Ron said.

"Oh my god, you didn't?" I said in shock.

"I did, and she said yes," Ron said smiling.

"Oh my god, congrats," I screamed at Pansy.

"You told her without me?!" Pansy said to Ron.

"What?" he said, "She is my bestfriend I had to tell her."

"Alright, fine," Pansy said rolling her eyes and wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's waist.

"But, my dear bestfriend, I think some congrats are in order for you too," Ron said smirking.

"Oh, what do we do now?" I asked turning to Draco who looked equally as shocked.

"I guess we decide together," he said smiling.

"Congrats!," Ron said pulling me into a big hug with tears in his eyes.

"During the, you know, I really didn't think we would make it here. I didn't think we would get to get married and have kids," Ron said. I started crying and silently thanking that I remembered to put charms on my makeup.

Harry noticed the ring on my finger and came to give us a hug. Ron, Harry and I were wrapped in a hug and all three of us were crying.

"I don't know what I would do without you guys," I said crying, "I may have been an only child during Hogwarts, but you guys are my brothers as much as Blaise is."

The rest of our friends had stepped away giving Ron, Harry, and I this moment.

"In that tent, I didn't think I would get here either, and I wouldn't have if you guys weren't there. I know I am busy a lot, but I love you guys so much," I said tears still streaming down my face.

"We love you, too 'Mione," Harry said speaking for himself and Ron. We stood there for a few more minutes in the hug until Ginny, Pansy, and Luna came back over demanding that I show them the ring and tell them the story.

I quickly wiped under my eyes and held out my hand for inspection and the girls gasped over my ring. They pulled me into a hug and were telling me how happy they were for me and Draco. I almost started crying again when I noticed Draco and Blaise missing.

(H: Where did you go?)

(H: Draco, love you there?)

(H: Draco please answer me.)

(H: You are scaring me, Draco.)

(H: Draco Lucius Malfoy, answer me right now.)

(D: I'm fine, love, I needed a minute out in the hall.)

(H: Don't scare me like that, you prat.)

I excused myself from the girls and went out into the hall to find Draco and Blaise. I stopped when I heard voices talking around the corner.

"Blaise, she is a war heroine, I don't deserve her," I heard Draco say.

"Draco, I only want what is best for my sister, and you make her so happy," Blaise said.

"I've done things, things I am not proud of, and she is so perfect. I just want her life to be perfect now because she deserves it more than anyone," Draco insisted.

"As I said, I want 'Mione to have a perfect life too, and you can't blame yourself. You were a scared kid, and in the end you did the right thing," Blaise said.

"I love her so much Blaise, I have never loved anyone as much as I love her," Draco confessed, "When I'm not with her it hurts, it scares me sometimes how quickly I fell for her."

"I know, Draco, I see it in your face every time she is around, and I haven't told 'Mione yet, but when either of us is feeling something strongly, the other can feel it," Blaise said, "I have felt her love for you, and it is insane how passionate you both are."

Draco let out a chuckle, "She does everything passionately, I don't think Hermione has done anything halfway in her life."

"You are right on that one," Blaise said.

I decided I could interrupt the conversation now because I wanted to hug Draco so bad right now.

(H: Which way did you go when you went into the hall?)

(D: I went left, why?)

(H: I just wanted to come find you, I miss you.)

(D: I waited a few seconds and then turned the corner to see Blaise and Draco hugging.)

"Hey, guys," I said.

"Hey, babe," Draco said.

"You guys good?" I asked.

"Yup, just so happy he is finally going to be my actual brother," Blaise said with a laugh.

I walked over to Draco and kissed him. I went to pull away, but Draco pulled me closer to him by my waist.

"Oi, mate, I love you and all, but that is still my baby sister, back up 2 feet," Blaise said frowning at Draco.

"Nah, I'm good," Draco said pulling me back into him while Blaise made fake retching noises.

"Draco, I just realized something," I said pulling a way.

"What's wrong, Mia?" Draco asked.

"You didn't happen to tell YOUR mother you were proposing, did you" I asked him.

"No, why?" Draco asked. I gave him a few seconds and his eyes widened.

"What is going on?" Blaise asked.

"We have to tell Narcissa that we are getting married," I told him.

"What is wrong with that?" he asked.

"Last time I talked to Narcissa, at the last ball, I ended up leaving the room in a hurry giving her the impression that I am rude and don't like her," I informed Blaise.

"And, she likes to try and be in control of everything, including my life, and I just made a big decision without consulting her," Draco added.

"Well, have fun with that," Blaise said, "I am going to go find Luna and dance."

Blaise turned on his heel and disappeared around the corner. I sighed and looked at Draco.

"Let's go tell you mother we go engaged," I said pulling him by the hand around the corner.


	21. Chapter 19

Draco POV:

It has been 6 months since the ball. Hermione and I decided to do a fall wedding. We decided on November 4th as our wedding date. It took my mother a few weeks, but once she accepted the fact that we are getting married she took over planning. 

Hermione and I wanted a small wedding with just our close friends and family, but mother took that away from us. We are getting married at the Burrow because they have been a family to Hermione for so long, but we are having a huge wedding reception at the Zabini Manor in Southern Italy.

We argued with my mother until she agreed to only have close friends and family at the actual ceremony, as long as she could throw a huge party. Large amounts of people make Mia nervous, so we are trying to make it as short as possible. 

Our friends and I have decided that one of us will be with Hermione at all times and if she starts to panic they will take her to the bathroom and send someone to get me. I know us telling Hermione this has calmed her down immensely. 

Hermione also doesn't like surprises, so while sometimes the honeymoon is a surprise, we have been planning it together. We aren't going to tell anyone where we are going until we are back, and we aren't going to respond to owls.

(A/N - I have seen a lot of fanfics where Draco surprises Hermione with their honeymoon, but I feel since I have chosen for my version of Hermione to have anxiety, that would be torture for her.)

We decided that our wedding ceremony would be simple with the natural beauty of the Burrow's garden accentuated by gold decor and string lights. The flowers are going to be orange, yellow, and white.

Our deal with my mother was that we get to plan our ceremony all by ourselves and she can plan the reception, as long as she keeps with our color scheme.

I asked Blaise to be my best man, and Harry and Ron are going to be my groomsmen. Hermione asked Ginny to be her maid of honor, and Luna and Pansy are going to be her bridesmaids.

I am wearing a simple black suit with a black tie, and Blaise, Harry, and Ron are wearing black suits with gold ties. Hermione is getting her dress today. In fact, I think she left a few minutes ago.

Hermione POV:

I left around noon with Ginny, Luna, and Pansy. We are going to get dresses today, but first we are going out to lunch. As everyone ate, I let my thoughts drift to our wedding. When Narcissa started her planning I immediately started having more anxiety over it, but with Draco's help I get to have the ceremony I always wanted. I want it small and simple, and that is what I am getting. 

I have read through the itinerary many times even though our wedding is five months away. I can't wait for our honeymoon. We decided we couldn't settle for one spot, so we have been saving our vacation days, and taking a month off work and we are going to travel. I can't wait, when I was younger I always dreamed of traveling, and now I finally get to.

The girls have been talking about dresses and the wedding throughout the whole lunch. I feel bad because I have been zoning out more often worrying about the wedding, but I know my friends understand, and I think some of them are more excited than I am.

"So Hermione," Ginny interrupts my thoughts, "What do you have in mind for our dresses?"

"I am glad you asked," I said with a grin knowing they are going to enjoy this, "You guys get to pick whatever style you want, and I am going to charm them so they are the same color."

"Wait, are you serious?" Pansy asks.

"Yes, you all have very different styles and I couldn't decide on one that you all would love, so you guys choose," I said smiling at their faces.

"Omg, I am so excited," Ginny says, "Not that I wasn't before."

I roll my eyes at her quick assurance, "It's fine Gin, I know you love to dress shop."

With that we pay the check and head to the bridal boutique.

I send the girls to choose their dresses first while I look through the colors to decide which one I like best. I eventually decide on a color called Persian orange, it's perfects for the autumn wedding we want.

By the time I am done picking the color, the girls have changed into the dresses that they want. 

Pansy chose a dress with one shoulder strap and a skirt that flows to the ground. I decide that I wanted them all to have a hint of gold to I chose Pansy a gold chain belt to put around her waist. I also found nude pumps that look good with Pansy's outfit.

Ginny chose a strappless dress. The bodice is layered to it looks like it is wrapping around her and the skirt, much like Pansy's, flows, but her's stops at her ankles. I give Ginny gold heels to wear, and I move on to Luna.

Luna chose a backless dress with short sleeves. The skirt reaches the floor like Pansy's and I give Luna the same pumps as Pansy. For Luna I decide to give her a gold necklace to wear. 

After I pay for the dresses I turn and charm them all, so I can get a good look the outfits. They look perfect on the girls. They all match, but in a way that makes everyone comfortable. 

I start to look for my dress. I know I want a white dress and I am leaning towards princess style. I pull one off the rack that I think looks like exactly what I want. I go and change into it.

I step out of the changing room and the girls gasp. I know that it is perfect. It is a princess style white wedding dress. It has an open back, and long lace sleeves.

I twirl and look at myself in the mirror. It is all hitting me. In five months I am getting married, I never thought I would make it this far.

I see the girls approach me with tears in their eyes.

"Guys, if you guys cry, I am going to cry, and then if I cry I will kill you," I jokingly threaten.

"You look perfect Mione," Ginny says to me.

"You look stunning," Luna compliments.

"Draco is definitely going to pass out when you walk down the isle," Pansy tells me.

"I can't believe I am getting married you guys," I confess, "I know we have been planning it, but it all feels real now."

"It still feels right, right?" Pansy asks.

"Because if not, we will help you," Luna adds.

"That's not what I meant," I said laughing and rolling my eyes, "I meant it is just weird how grown up we all are."

"I know what you mean," Pansy says, "It feels like just yesterday us Slytherins were being little brats and making fun of you guys."

"I should be running around my father's garden trying to talk to creatures," Luna says making me smile.

"Yeah, I feel like I should be getting on the Hogwarts express in three months, not going to my sister's wedding," Ginny says to me.

"I'm your sister?" I ask with new tears in my eyes.

"Of course you are 'Mione," Ginny says, "You have been a sister to me since we started sharing a room at headquarters, I don't know what I'd do with out you."

At Ginny's words I break down and start crying. I feel someone do a spell, so I am back in my regular clothes, and Ginny pulls me into a hug. I feel my shoulder get wet and I know that Ginny is crying as well. 

We stand crying in each other's arms for a few minutes before a voice says, "Can we join because we want to hug the bride too."

Ginny and I open our arms to Luna and Pansy and we stand in a group hug in the middle of the bridal boutique before the woman comes over to tell us that he has rung up our purchases.

"I'm sure the boys are wondering were we are," Luna says.

"Yeah, let's go get our mans," Pansy laughs.

"Who is up for a movie night?" I ask.

"Yesss, that sounds like so much fun," Ginny says.

We grab out bags and link arms to apparate back to the Serpent Pit. I can't believe how lucky I am to have an amazing group of friends.


	22. Chapter 20

Hermione POV:

I woke up and looked out of the window. The sky had a pink tint, I love sunrises, so I decided to go sit in the Burrow's garden. I need a few minutes to breath before the craziness this day is going to bring. I can't believe it; I never thought today would arrive. After months of planning and stressing it is my wedding day. I am stayed at the Burrow last night because Pansy insisted that we weren't allowed to see each other until the wedding, and at the Serpent Pit we would most likely see each other.

I settled under a tree and put in my earbuds to take a trip down memory lane. I know that Ginny will probably send Harry and Ron after me soon.

I stayed in Ginny's room with her. It was just like the old days, back when I stayed here during summer holidays. I close my eyes and remember all of the late nights spent talking with Ginny, or the days I spent sitting reading in the garden with Bill or Charlie. The Weasley family really is my family. They were my family before I was a Zabini and I felt more comfortable here than with the Grangers.

Molly's tight hugs and warm meals, Arthur's questions about muggles, talking with Bill and occasionally Charlie about magical creatures and magical law, having long conversations with Percy about school, laughing Fred and George, spending hours with Ron and Harry, and finding my girl bestfriend in Ginny. This place really is home to me and I can't imagine living without these people.

At some point I started crying and I sat in the garden silently crying looking around me. I see the boys and Ginny playing quidditch in the field, I see Fred and George chasing gnomes around the garden, I see catching up with Molly while I sip iced tea. 

Someone taps my shoulder and I look up to see Harry and Ron standing there. Seeing them makes me cry harder. I made the decision to have them walk me down the aisle, so they are getting ready here instead of with Draco and Blaise. I take out my earbuds and explain to them what I was thinking about. They exchange a look over my head and sit down on either side of me. I take Ron's hand and lay my head down on Harry's shoulder.

"I love you guys," I said with a sigh, "You know that right."

"We love you too 'Mione," Ron responded.

"Yeah, wouldn't have survived without you," Harry said starting to laugh.

"For real though," Ron said also laughing.

I joined in laughing with them

"Come on," Harry said helping me stand up.

"Gin will kill us if we don't bring you in soon," Ron said.

"Why?" I asked, "The ceremony isn't until 5."

"I guess she thinks you need 9 hours to get ready," Harry said.

"Alright, I need one more minute," I said pulling the guys by their hands into my hands.

They are taller than average and I am shorter than average, so they were towering over me. Harry wrapped his left arm around my waist and Ron did the same with his right arm. I leaned my head against Ron and took one last deep breath.

"I couldn't have asked for better brothers," I said, "Alright I'm ready."

"Let's go before I have to sleep on the couch," Harry said.

We turned and walked back to the Burrow hand in hand.

The morning was a blur of preparations. We had a large brunch prepared by Molly. There were so many tears at various times throughout the morning. I watched from Ginny's window as decorations went up. Ginny wouldn't let me leave her room, she said I needed to "relax and nap because you won't get much sleep tonight." I swear that girl will be the death of me one day.

At noon a hair and makeup artist came and did everyone's hair and makeup. He also put sticking charms so we wouldn't mess up our hair and makeup. 

We had a light lunch, but I couldn't eat much. 

At 3:30 Ginny helped me into my dress. Arlette put the Zabini family tiara on my head. With a kiss on the forehead and a few more tears she hurried from the room to make sure everything was in order. I was looking in the long mirror before I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called from my place in front of the mirror.

In the mirror I saw Molly enter the room with something in her hands. 

"Hermione, dear, you look so beautiful. Seems like just yesterday you showed up here for the summer for the first time," Molly said tearing up.

"I never thanked you for taking me in, you really are my second mum," I said turning with tears in my eyes.

"I am so glad to hear you say that, I think of you as my daughter," Molly said. 

She held up what she was holding to reveal a white veil with diamonds glittering like stars.

"This is the Weasley family veil, every bride has worn this for generations, and now, if you want, I would love if you would wear it," Molly said standing.

At this point, I was crying for the fourth time today and nodding my head because I couldn't talk. Molly walked over and placed the veil on my head. 

"There all done, you look stunning," Molly said. 

Molly opened her arms and I stepped into them. That was where Ginny found us when it was time for me to get into my place. I pulled Ginny into our hug and after a few minutes we really had to get downstairs or Draco will think I've run.

As I descend the steps of the Burrow, I think about my future. I know that the end goal is Minister of Magic, but I don't know what goes in between. That scares me, but I know that with Draco by my side, we can get through anything.

I grin at Harry and Ron as I reach the final step. Ginny heads to the door to listen for her cue. Ginny steps through the door and down the aisle. I take Harry and Ron's arms as I hear the wedding march.

'Here we go' I think to myself.

I take a deep breath to try and clear any last minute nerves and I step out of the door.


	23. Chapter 21

Draco POV:

The morning was a blur filled with unnecessary anxiety. I would start to freak out and Blaise would remind me that Hermione loves me and I love her, that she won't run, and nothing will go wrong.

I also spent the morning going over all of the details for the wedding. Dennis Creevey, who had taken up photography after his brother was killed, was going to be doing the photos for our wedding. I made sure the decorations were perfect and I tried to check on Hermione, but Ginny almost hexed me.

Before I knew it, I was standing at the alter with Arthur Weasley. He was such a big part of Hermione's life that we asked him to officiate. I heard the wedding march start. I watched the doors open and she stepped out. On either side of her were Potter and Weasley, but I was focused on her.

She looked angelic. I looked into her eyes and saw how they shone with unshed tears. Behind the tears I also saw the love she holds, not just for me, but for the world.

I seemed to take forever for her to reach the alter, but when she did it took all of my strength not to kiss her.

Harry and Ron gave her hand to me, but not before they whispered some last minute threats to me.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur. I don't think I ever took my eyes off of Hermione. Mia and I decided to not exchange personal vows, but instead we would tell them to each other in private. We thought that after everything we have been through, we didn't want to have to relive those memories in front of everyone.

"Please take each other's hands," Mr. Weasley said and we turned to each other and followed his directions.

"Do you, Hermione Zabini, take Draco Malfoy to be your husband to love and cherish forever?"

"I do," I heard Hermione say and out of Mr. Weasley's wand came three strands of golden light that wrapped around around our hands and up our arms.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take Hermione Zabini to be your wife to love and cherish forever?"

"I do," I said looking into Hermione's eyes.

With a swish of Mr. Weasley's wand we were encompassed in the same the golden light that had been wrapped around our arms.

"You may now kiss the bride," Mr. Weasley said.

I pulled Hermione to me by her waist and she pulled me down to her by my tie.

I learned later that the light around us erupted into a shower of light, but I didn't know at the time because I had my eyes closed kissing my new wife.

I pulled away at the sound of retching sounds coming from Blaise. I looked into Hermione's beautiful eyes.

(D: I love you so much.)

(H: I love you too, ferret.)

I let out a laugh, which got some weird looks from the people watching.

(D: I can't believe I just married you, how did you let that happen?)

(H: I don't know, maybe we should go get a divorce.)

I could hear the sarcasm in her head as she let out a giggle. I rolled my eyes.

(D: Nope, you're stuck with me now.)

(H: Well, sucks for me I guess. I will take pleasure knowing that Harry and Ron are now basically your brothers-in-law.)

(D: Oh no, I'm stuck with Potty and Weaslebee?)

I let out a mock groan and Hermione and I doubled over in laughter.

"Alright, for the people who don't have rings that let us talk to you through their minds, care letting us congratulate you two," Blaise said rolling his eyes.

I tried to hold in my laughter as we were passed around for hugs. I was getting tired of being around people, but then I remembered that we still had at least 4 hours of people.

Hermione and I take a portkey to Malfoy Manor that my mother had set up ahead of time.

We walk through where the reception will be held in 30 minutes in awe at how beautiful everything is.

Hermione and I head to the gardens where Dennis will be to take pictures of us and then pictures of us with our wedding party.

The gardens are beautiful with the colors of autumn everywhere. Hermione cast a quick spell and over our heads were fairy lights illuminating the garden. Combined with the sunset, our surroundings looked like something out of a fairytale.

Dennis shows up and we go through a series of poses, and before we know it, it is time for the reception.

Hermione POV:

I have not felt this happy in while. The last time I felt this over the moon happy, was probably the first time I saw Hogwarts. I finally knew that me being a witch was right, and I would get to learn magic. Now, I know that my love is so real and strong, and I get to go through life with this amazing man by my side.

I shook myself out of my thoughts as Draco took my hand.

(D: Are you ready, love?)

(H: I will be fine, as long as I have you by my side.)

I saw the adoring look in Draco's eyes and knew that it was mirrored in my own eyes.

(D: We can do this.)

(H: Together.)

(D: Forever.)

Draco kissed my hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm. I looked up at him as we walked through the doors and to the dance floor for our first dance. We decided to dance to one of the songs we danced to on our second date.

We swirled gracefully around the floor looking into each other's eyes. When the song finished we made our way over to the head table. We had food placed in front of us, and in between conversations with people coming up to us to congratulate us we were able to eat a few bites.

Draco POV:

Eventually, Ginny came to get Hermione because she had to make rounds and talk to people as to not seem rude. I reminded Ginny to make sure someone was with Mia at all times, preferably with a plate a food or a drink so she could take a few bites or take a few sips.

The night seemed to take forever as we just wanted to leave for our honeymoon. I managed to steal Hermione for 7 dances in total, yes I counted.

Hermione seemed to be doing well thanks to everyone's support, especially Ginny who made sure she took breaks for food, water, and to breathe.

Finally at two am we left for our honeymoon. We got to our hotel in Paris, and we enjoyed our first night as a married couple.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am completely ignoring the cannon years of Harry Potter and the war. The dates will obviously stay the same (ex. May 2) but the years will not. It is just going to make my life easier if the oldest next gen character is born in 2000. I know that this will not make sense with canon HP years, but it's my story and I am going to introduce 16+ kids in this and the next chapter, so please don't judge too harshly. If you don't like it, then don't read, thanks!
> 
> For the sake of this story, Bill + Fleur only had Victoire and she goes to Beauxbatons. Fred is alive, but he doesn't have kids, he enjoys being a bachelor and the fun uncle. Percy died in the war instead of Fred. Charlie doesn't have kids either.
> 
> There is one more chapter after this! (don't worry only a few kids will be in it) I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you all enjoyed too <3
> 
> If you want to use these characters you can, but credit me and let me know so I can read.

Family Introductions:

Hermione POV:

Draco and I were married for four years before we had kids. We both knew we wanted kids, but we wanted to wait until we were older. We got married young, and we took the next four years to travel when we got to take vacations from our job. 

Our eldest children are twins. They were born on September 14, 2000. The eldest twin was born first and his name is Adrian Perseus Zabini-Malfoy, but we call him Ian for short. His younger twin was born 4 minutes after him. Her name is Katherina Astra Zabini-Malfoy, and we call her Kat. Both of them are in Gryffindor. They look very similar with their wavy blond hair and grey eyes. They look like carbon copies of their father with their almost porcelain, and act like me. They both love to read, but are more laid back and chill.

Next came Alexas Nova Zabini-Malfoy. They came on July 22, 2001. Alexas goes by Alex and uses they/them pronouns. Alex is in Ravenclaw. Alex looks more like me. Their hair is short and curly brown. Alex has my darker skin, but Draco's grey eyes. Alex is a bit quieter than both their parents, and doesn't really like to talk a lot.

Our youngest, Rhea Jean Zabini-Malfoy, was born July 28, 2002. Rhea goes by Rey, and she is in Slytherin. Rhea is a mix of both her parents. She has my curls, but they are more silky and fall in waves down her back. Combined with her hair, fair skin, and large grey-blue eyes, she looks like a doll. She is as stubborn as I am, she loves to read, and she wants to be Minister of Magic one day.

Luna POV:

Blaise and I got married shortly after Hermione and Draco and had kids at the same time.

Our oldest was born March 4, 2001. Her name is Pandora Arlette Zabini, and she is in Ravenclaw like I was. People say she has the famous Luna personality, very dreamy and in her own head a lot of the time, but she is also very much down to earth like her father. She has curly blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes like Blaise. We call her Dora, and she loves to draw, paint, and write.

Our second child was born on June 20, 2002. His name is Harry Draco Zabini. We named him after them because Blaise and Draco are basically brothers and Harry is one of my closest friends. We named Ron the godfather because we wanted them all to be represented in our bundle of joy. We call him Har (a/n: read hare) because it got confusing with two Harry's. Har got my looks. He looks like a male version of me. That being said, he acts exactly like Blaise. It was no surprise when we got an owl from him announcing he'd made it into Slytherin.

Our final child was born on May 15, 2003. Their name is Aspen Camillo Zabini. Aspen also goes by they/them pronouns. While Harry looks exactly like me, Aspen looks like a carbon copy of Blaise, but with longer hair. Aspen keeps their hair between their chin and shoulders, and would keep it pulled up in a bun a lot of days. Aspen really is the baby of our family and they are in Hufflepuff.

Harry POV:

My first child was born on October 1, 2000. His name is James Sirius Weasley-Potter. He is my mini-me. He has my unmanageable black hair, bright green eyes (terrible eyesight), and my personality. Obviously, James was put in Gryffindor.

Gin's next pregnancy was a set of twins. They were born on August 10, 2001. We decided to name our two little boys after important people in our life. So we named them, Frederic Arthur Weasley-Potter and George Remus Weasley-Potter. They go by Fred and George. They are exactly like their namesakes, they love to prank people and they often finish each others sentences. Both twins idolize their Uncles Fred and George. They look like them too. Both twins are blessed with the Weasley hair and freckles. Gin likes to joke that none of our kids have mixed genes, they are either Potter or Weasley.

Gin and I weren't planning on having anymore kids because Ginny went back to work, and we were so busy with having three toddlers at the same time, but on May 20, 2003 we were blessed with a girl. Lily Luna Weasley-Potter is a perfect mixture of Gin and I. She has the Weasley hair, but mixed with my hair it is a wavy auburn color. She has my bright green eyes, and light sprinkling of freckles across the top of her cheeks and her nose. She has a kind heart, but when you hurt someone she loves, not even death could save you from her temper. Lily was placed in Hufflepuff when she arrived at Hogwarts.

Ron POV:

My first children were born on January 22, 2000. I was blessed with three perfect little boys. Their names are William Francis Weasley, Elio Callisto Weasley, and Antonio Vega Weasley. In order we call them Bill, Leo, and Tony. The triplets are both the biggest blessing and a bit of a curse sometimes. Like their younger cousins, Frederic and George, they look up to their Uncle Fred and Uncle George. After they reached the age of 6 they would beg to go to WWW and follow their uncles around while they worked. All three are carbon copies of me, they have the famous red hair, freckles, and they all have my blue eyes. All three, through their sly and cunning personalities, were placed in Slytherin.

When Pansy and I first got together, we weren't sure where we were headed. After the accident known as the triplets, we got married because we knew we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. After a conversation we realized we wanted a big family and lots of kids.

Our next kids were born on April 12, 2001. The first twin's name is Blake Joseph Weasley and his twin sister's name is Charlie Ginevra Wealsey. Blake has Pansy's black hair and my blue eyes, and Charlie has my red hair and Pansy's brown eyes. The twins balance each other out. Charlie is quick to lose her temper, is very outgoing, and can get very loud. Blake on the other hand is always calm, a bit more introverted, and tends to be more quiet. Blake knows how to calm Charlie down and reel her in, and Charlie knows how to get Blake out of the library and into society. While they are very different, the thing they share the most is their need for knowledge. Charlie may be extroverted and outgoing, but she has been known to spend hours holed up in the library alongside Blake researching a topic she is interested in. Both twins also have a photographic memory that really comes in handy when they want to recall information.

Our next child was born on August 2, 2002. Our little girl's name is Hermione Marie Weasley. She is a carbon copy of Pansy. We call Hermione, Min, because her Aunt is around often. Min looks like Pansy from when she was a little girl. She has long black hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes. Pansy and Min look the same, and act the same. We weren't shocked to hear that she was in Slytherin with her older brothers.

Our next child was born on May 4, 2003. We welcomed Molly Minerva Weasley into the world. Molls, as we call her, was once again a mini me. She has flaming red hair, freckles, and my bright blue eyes. She loves food, but she loves her family more than eating. Molly always works hard at everything she does and she has a fierce loyalty to her family and friends. We were once again not surprised that she was placed in Hufflepuff.

Our last child was born on February 16, 2004. Our fourth daughter's name is Artemis Grey Weasley. We call her Ari for short. Ari is a metamophmagus, so she changes how she looks daily. Most of the time she wears her hair in bright colors and keeps her eyes either a honey color or grey. Ari is our most adventurous child, she loves running around outside and playing with other people. We really didn't know where she was going to end up at Hogwarts because she displays many of the traits from each house, so when she wrote saying that she was in Gryffindor we were happy for her.

3rd Person POV:

The entire group had kids mostly in the same four years. In total, between the years 2000 and 2004 the entire group had 19 kids. As they went off to Hogwarts they were close with a few other people outside of their family.

George POV:

I settled down with Angelina not long after the Italians. We call the four couples and their kids the Italians because of where they live most of the time. I ended up having one child with Angie.

On November 21, 2001, we welcomed Annabeth Everly Johnson-Weasley into the world. My perfect little princess was a mini Angie. She had Angelina's dark skin, eyes, and hair. She acted more like me though. From the time she could walk, she would follow me around the shop and learn how to pull pranks. Her sly personality landed her in Slytherin.

Neville POV:

Hannah and I got married and had kids the same time as the gang.

Our first child was born on June 2, 2003. We named our son Frank Oliver Longbottom after my father. He had Hannah's brown eyes and my blond hair. Our son loves to follow me around to green houses at Hogwarts and has the kindest and most pure heart of anyone I've every known. Ollie was placed in Hufflepuff when he got to attend Hogwarts.

Our final children were born on February 20, 2004. Our twin girls were names Alice Evelyn Longbottom and Alexa Rose Longbottom. Allie and Lexi are practically inseparable. They look exactly like their brother with long straight blond hair and warm chocolate eyes. They are the most fearless kids, blindly jumping from tree to tree in the backyard, and petting the giant squid at Hogwarts. Hannah and I were not even a little bit shocked when our girls were sorted into Gryffindor.

Recap:

Hermione + Draco:

September 14, 2000 - he/him and she/her - Gryffindor - Adrian "Ian" Perseus Zabini-Malfoy - Katherina "Kat" Astra Zabini-Malfoy

July 22, 2001 - they/them - Ravenclaw - Alexas "Alex" Nova Zabini-Malfoy

July 28, 2002 - she/her - Slytherin - Rhea "Rey" Jean Zabini-Malfoy

Luna + Blaise:

March 4, 2001 - she/her - Ravenclaw - Pandora "Dora" Arlette Zabini

June 20, 2002 - he/him - Slytherin - Harry "Har" Draco Zabini

May 15, 2003 - they/them - Hufflepuff - Aspen Camillo Zabini

Harry + Ginny:

October 1, 2000 - he/him - Gryffindor - James Sirius Weasley-Potter

August 10, 2001 - he/him and he/him - Slytherin - Frederic "Fred" Arthur Weasley-Potter - George Remus Weasley-Potter

May 20, 2003 - she/her - Hufflepuff - Lily Luna Weasley-Potter

Ron + Pansy:

January 22, 2000 - he/him, he/him, and he/him - Slytherins - William "Bill" Francis Weasley - Elio "Leo" Callisto Weasley - Antonio "Tony" Vega Weasley

April 12, 2001 - he/him and she/her - Ravenclaw Blake Joseph Weasley - Charlie Ginevra Weasley

August 2, 2002 - she/her - Slytherin - Hermione "Min" Marie Weasley

May 4, 2003 - she/her - Hufflepuff - Molly "Molls" Minerva Weasley

February 16, 2004 - she/her - Gryffindor - Artemis "Ari" Grey Weasley

Neville + Hannah:

June 2, 2003 - he/him - Hufflepuff - Frank "Ollie" Oliver Longbottom

February 20, 2004 - she/her and she/her - Gryffindor - Alice "Allie" Evelyn Longbottom - Alexa "Lexi" Rose Longbottom

George + Angelina:

Single - November 21, 2001 - she/her - Slytherin - Annabeth Everly Weasley


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only six children are in this chapter. Ron and Pansy's triplets - William (Bill), Elio (Leo), and Antonio (Tony), Harry and Ginny's son, James. And Hermione and Malfoy's Adrian (Ian) and Katherina (Kat).
> 
> Pansy and Ron - Bill, Leo, and Tony
> 
> Hermione and Draco - Ian and Kat
> 
> Harry and Ginny - James

Hermione POV:

I stepped through the gate that surrounds the front of the Burrow. I looked down to make sure Ian was still wrapped up warm. I was holding Ian in my right arm and with my left hand I was holding Draco's hand, who was holding Kat with his left arm. Our babies are a little bit older than three months, so Drake and I have been exhausted from the long nights.

(D: You ready?)

(H: Let's go.)

We walk up the path to the Burrow, being careful not to slip on the ice. Once we pass the barriers, we see that Harry and Ginny are about to enter with their son James. I take a deep breath and brace myself for the chaos we are about to enter.

I open the door and am immediately pulled into the house by Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione, dear, it's so nice to see you!" she exclaimed, "You need to come by more often, every other Sunday just isn't enough."

"It's good to see you, too Mum," I answer, returning the embrace she had wrapped me in.

"Let me see my grandbabies," Molly said as I hand her Ian.

Draco and I had talked while I was pregnant about who we wanted to be in our children's lives. Draco's parents had both passed away by the time we had gotten pregnant. Obviously Ian and Kat had Arlette, but I wanted Molly and Arthur in their lives too. They had adopted me as their daughter, and I had gotten into the habit of calling them Mum and Dad.

Draco understood how important they are to me, so we asked them if they would be okay with being grandparents. Molly had cried hugging me, and Arthur's eyes had shown happiness.

I can't believe I got so lucky to have gotten this family. I looked around the room. Fred was holding James while he chatted with Charlie, who had come home for Christmas. James was almost three months old, so he would go to Hogwarts with Ian and Kat. Fleur and Bill sat comfortably on the love seat with little two year old Victoire who was eating a cookie.

Luna and Blaise, who had been right behind us, were heading to the kitchen to find something to drink.

Ron and Pansy were standing next to the Christmas tree and talking to Arthur, while George played on the ground with their triplets. Bill, Leo, and Tony are almost a year old, so they were pulling themselves up using various surfaces and moving. Having two babies is hard, I can't imagine what Pansy and Ron are going through.

Draco had handed Kat off to Fleur who was making the little girl laugh by making silly faces. Draco wrapped his arm around my waist and I did the same to him and leaned my head against his chest.

(H: It's pretty perfect isn't it?)

(D: It really is. Have I told you recently how much I love you?)

(H: Only every three minutes, I love you too though)

(D: If you had told me 20 years ago this is where I'd be, I'd have shipped you off to a mental hospital. But, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.)

(H: I have some news.)

(D: Is it good or bad news?)

(H: I think it's good.)

(D: What is it, Mia?)

(H: I'm pregnant.)

I heard a gasp from beside me.

"Really?!" Draco asked wide eyed from beside me.

I just laughed and nodded my head. Draco's exclamation had drawn the attention of the room. He picked me up and spun me around while I laughed and told him to put me down.

"For those of us who don't read your minds, what's going on," Ron asked from across the room.

Draco looked down at me as if asking me if he could tell everyone. I grinned and nodded my head.

"Hermione's pregnant again," he announced.

"Oh my god no way," Luna said, "Me too!"

"Wait, how did this happen?" Pansy asked.

"What?" I asked turning to Pansy.

"I'm pregnant as well," she said grinning, "With twins."

Molly pulled all three of us into a hug and somewhere in the group hug I think I heard something about more grandbabies and how she needed to add more rooms to the Burrow.

I looked of Molly's shoulder to Draco, who was being congratulated by Arthur.

I was passed around for a ton of hugs until Molly announced that it was dinner time.

"This year I did something different," Molly explained, "Let's go to the backyard, and no need for coats."

All of us were confused as we followed the Weasley matriarch out the backdoor. As we looked around we all had looks of awe on our faces.

Molly had charmed the backyard so it was warm, but had somehow made it so that the snow and ice stayed on the trees and ground. It looked like the perfect winter wonderland, complete with fairy lights all over the place lighting the backyard.

There was a giant table laden with food, so we all sat down.

"Tuck in everyone!" Molly announced from the head of the table.

The backyard was filled with chatter and the clatter of utensils and plates as we all ate our dinner.

When it was time for dessert and drinks Arthur and Molly stood up to make a toast.

"We are so glad you all could make it here for Christmas Eve," Arthur began.

"We are so happy to see you all, and to hear of some new additions on the way," Molly added.

"We are grateful for every single one of you and we couldn't have asked for a better family," Arthur said tearing up a bit.

"So, Merry Christmas to all of you, and we love every single one of you," Molly concluded also with tears in her eyes.

"Merry Christmas," we all chorused.

Soon, it was time for the kids to go to bed, so we went back to Italy.

Tomorrow would be a busy day. On Christmas day people come to our property because it is the largest and it is easier that bringing all six kids to different houses.

Since we had magically split our mansion into 5 different buildings we parted ways at the fireplace. When everyone got married we decided that each couple needed their own house and privacy, so the house was split into four smaller, but still huge, mansions that were placed making a box with each house as a corner. In the center of all of us is a large common house/area where we like to spend our time.

The main area was shaped like a giant square. The perimeter was covered with a roof and there were open corridors that you could walk right through to get to the pavilion/court yard. If you went to the second floor of the corridors there were play rooms and general hangout rooms where everyone could relax with each other.

The center of the square was open so we could see the sky, but the weather and temperature was regulated with a charm. There was green grass for the kids to play on, and in the middle was a pavilion lined with sofa and side tables, and it was all centered around an in ground fire pit. I personally outfitted the pit with childproof charms, so no one would get hurt.

Draco and I apparated to our house and put the kids to bed. When they were both in their cribs i settled into bed with my husband and drifted off to sleep thinking of my amazing family and how lucky I am to have ended up with my perfect life.


End file.
